


Chaînes d’Or et Couronne de Sable: Rencontre (Piège)

by LadyDimness



Series: Chaînes d’or et Couronne de Sable [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDimness/pseuds/LadyDimness
Summary: Des opposés contraires qui avaient attirés des semblables. Deux personnes distinctes mais identiques, qui se ressemblent, mais sont différentes, se comprenant l'un-l'autre sans se comprendre soi-même.Deux êtres possédant le même destin. Deux vies qui partagent la même douleur. Et cette peur, de se retrouver à nouveau seul, qui les pousse indéniablement l'un vers l'autre.C'est un nouveau Jeu des Ombres qui commence, et l'avenir reste plus incertain que jamais...





	1. Âme Solitaire & Chaînes de Fer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480733) by degreeincuriosity. 



> Salut tout le monde!
> 
> Note: Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur le fandom de YûGiOh!
> 
> C'est ce qui se produit lorsque vous regardez à nouveau l'ensemble de la série dans sa version originale. Cette histoire a également été inspirée par une fanfiction de degreeincuriosity, The Golden Chains, donc merci à cette personne, et par plusieurs fanarts (publiés en couverture sur FF.net), dont malheureusement je ne connais pas les auteurs. (Si vous vous reconnaissez, faites le moi savoir afin que je puisse vous taguer).
> 
> Cette fanfiction prendra place en Trois Grandes Parties. La première (déjà écrit en entier par votre humble serviteur) se nomme "Rencontre (Piège)", elle sera suive de "Guerre (Monstres)" et enfin de "Résolution (Magie)".
> 
> C'est une semi UA, puisqu'elle se déroule dans l'Egypte Antique, à l'époque du Pharaon Atem, et utilise les versions égyptiennes des personnages de l'anime (en référence au jeu de rôle Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories).
> 
> Je pense que vous les reconnaîtrez facilement mais juste au cas où ...
> 
> Heba - Yûgi
> 
> Jouno - Jounouchi/Joey
> 
> Teana - Téa/Anzu
> 
> Une dernière petite chose:
> 
> -Khemet est le nom égyptien antique pour désigner la ville où se trouver le pouvoir actuel.
> 
> -Dans l'Egypte Antique, les nomarques sont les Administrateurs/Fonctionnaires du royaume et les vizirs les ministres. Le Grand Vizir était donc une sorte de premier ministre/conseiller du Pharaon.
> 
> -Un Shendyt est une sorte de kilt égyptien porter par les noble de la cour. Il s'agit de la petite étoffe de vêtement bleu que Atem porte par-dessus sa tunique blanche. :)
> 
> -Et un petit rappel, Khépri/Amon-Râ/Atoum est le dieu soleil, Thot, le dieu lunaire, Horus le dieu des Pharaons et Osiris le dieu de l'Au-delà, père d'Horus.
> 
> Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, laissez-moi un commentaire!
> 
> Disclaimers: YûGiOh! est la propriété de Kazuki Takahashi et Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories de Konami. Le reste des personnages introduits dans cette fiction sortent tout droit de mon imagination, merci de me demander avant de les réintroduirent.
> 
> Legend: Italics - Pensées
> 
> Texte au Milieu - Rêves
> 
> « Italics » - Flashbacks/Flashforward

Nuit étoilée où le temps semblait s'être stoppé, abrégeant ses souffrances, mais prolongeant sa détresse. Clair de lune argenté brillant avec éclat dans le ciel bleuté du désert infini, une brise fraîche venant caresser avec douceur ses mèches blondes, comme un baume apaisant après la journée étouffante qu'il avait passé sous le soleil éreintant d'Égypte.

Sa tête reposait contre les barreaux de bois, son regard obstinément tourné vers l'astre nocturne. Sentant des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, il leva une main fatiguée et noire de saletés et les essuya d'un geste rageur. Étirant ses jambes dans l'espoir de voir disparaître l'engourdissement qui commençait à le faire souffrir, il buta contre une surface dure, et tentant de ses pupilles améthyste de discerner l'objet malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il les replia rapidement en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la tête d'un de ses compagnons de voyage endormit.

Entassés les uns contre les autres dans une cage de bois à peine plus grande qu'une oasis sèche en pleins milieu d'une mer de sable, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges se faisaient face. Penchant dangereusement de droite à gauche à chaque dune de sable franchi, à chaque rocher non évité, la carriole continuait inexorablement de rouler sans jamais se stopper.

Bracelets de fer aux pieds et simple habit de lin pour les protéger des rayons ardents de Râ, ils avançaient sans véritable choix vers une destination inconnue, la peur comprimant leurs estomacs déjà affamés par le jeûne forcé qu'on leur imposé.

Un sourire amer tordit ses lèvres rendu sèches par la soif qu'il ne pouvait assouvir. Leur voyage prendrait certes fin dans un endroit dont ils ignoraient tout, mais leur destin était lui bel et bien connu. Il y avait longtemps, qu'il avait fait ses adieux à l'innocence, pour ne garder en tête que ce qui importer vraiment : survivre quels que soit les moyens.

« Heba. »

Il tourna la tête, forçant un sourire tandis qu'il posait une main réconfortante dans les cheveux amarante de la jeune fille couché tout contre son épaule, son souffle saccadé.

« Teana ? »

« Heba, tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas, pas avec toutes ces secousses… »

La sueur qui suinter abondamment de son front lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il risqua une nouvelle main sur celui-ci, l'inquiétude marquant à présent les traits de son visage d'enfant.

Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Soufflant à nouveau, il posa son regard vers l'avant du chariot, scrutant avec intérêt les deux hommes se tenant sur la corniche de la carriole, dirigeant les chevaux chacun à leur tour. Puis, il se retourna vers sa droite, relevant de moitié son coude pour l'enfoncer entre les côtes de son camarade qui se réveilla dans un cri de douleur vite étouffé lorsqu'il lui couvrit la bouche avec assurance, remerciant mentalement les Dieux de ne pas avoir été repéré.

« Hé, t'es malade !? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

« C'est Teana. Elle ne va pas mieux. C'est même pire qu'avant ! » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son ami, ne voulant pas que la jeune fille l'entende. »

« Sa fièvre a empiré ? »

« Jouno, si on ne s'arrête pas pour manger quelque chose, j'ai peur qu'elle… » il ne termina pas sa phrase, les mots s'évanouissant dans sa gorge, retenant de justesse un sanglot.

« Manger ? J'pense pas que ça arrivera de sitôt… »

Fermant les paupières, à moitié de fatigue et à moitié de dépit, Heba se laissa de nouveau retomber contre les barreaux de sa prison mobile. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi… S'éteindre dans la maladie, entourée de ses deux amis d'enfance, était une meilleure fin que celle qui l'attendrait à leur arrivée. Car si jamais leurs tortionnaires se rendaient compte de son état, c'était une mort bien plus terrible qui serait la sienne. Et même si elle venait à se remettre, son avenir ne serait plus qu'une vague intense de souffrance, là où l'espoir n'a plus sa place, entrelacée par les ombres de la vie enchaînée d'une esclave…

**_##########_ **

Soleil ardent planant au-dessus d'un ciel bleu marin, sous les températures toujours plus hautes de cette saison, le palais se dressait fièrement à l'autre bout de la ville. Palace aux courbes dorées, s'harmonisant de manière presque parfaite au paysage du Sahara jaune sans fin comme s'il avait simplement émergé de sous terre.

Des bruits divers résonnaient entres les murs de la résidence, des serviteurs s'agitant ici et là, aux scribes faisant des allers-retours entre la bibliothèque royale et la salle du conseil, les vizirs chapeautant les nomarques et les prêtres vaquant à leurs occupations habituelles, quoi qu'elles puissent être.

Atem laissa un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il plongea dans le liquide clair qui emplissait le bassin. Étendant ses bras le long du rebord, il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête pencher vers l'arrière.

Blanc cassé, le lait d'ânesse qui envelopper son corps à la peau bronzée était parfumé d'une odeur de fleur sauvage, certainement de la lavande, et d'huiles essentielles. Respirant à pleins poumons, il balaya distraitement une main dans l'air, se détendant d'autant plus lorsqu'un tissu de coton humide commença à lui frictionner avec douceur quoique vigoureusement la nuque.

« Hmmm… »

« Je crois que je vais prendre ça comme un compliment de votre part, mon Pharaon. »

« Tu peux, Nailah. »

Gloussant avec ravissement, la servante fit glisser le tissu des épaules aux bras, passant entres les doigts, s'attardant sur les phalanges et les ongles avant de remonter vers le dos, forçant le jeune roi à se redresser dans un grognement tandis que la domestique entrait à son tour dans le bassin pour venir frotter ses omoplates.

Bientôt, le plaisir éphémère de ce bain prendrait fin et il devrait inévitablement retourner aux affaires d'état. Tout ne serait plus qu'une suite continuelle d'écoute, d'écriture, et de lecture de papyrus plus longs que le Nil lui-même.

Les boniments en tout genre de Khemet lui parvenaient depuis les terrasses et relevant un regard vers le plafond ouvert soutenus de quatre colonnes de marbre, il demanda subitement :

« Est-ce que c'est agréable ? »

« Quoi donc, votre Majesté ? »

« De déambuler dans la ville sans but ? » répondit Atem en reprenant place contre le rebord, la jeune servante faisant maintenant glisser le tissu de coton contre son torse.

« Eh bien… » hésita Nailah, inquiète.

« Réponds sans crainte… je suis juste un peu curieux. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me rendre en ville, à moins que ce ne soit pour les besoins du palais. Mais c'est effectivement très agréable de visiter les alentours du marché et d'écouter les conversations animées des villageois. »

« Je vois… »

« Si je puis me permettre… Pourquoi cette question, ô fils d'Horus ? »

Plissant les yeux, le pharaon se dégagea de l'emprise de sa suivante, s'avançant un peu plus au centre du bassin, s'entourant de ses bras comme le liquide autrefois tiède commençait à se refroidir.

« Pour rien. Rien du tout… »

Hochant la tête en ramenant le tissu tout contre elle, Nailah émergea du bain, le contournant pour rejoindre le jeune roi, un linge de soie dans les mains.

Atem sortit à son tour, s'enveloppant dans le vêtement avant de se diriger vers ses appartements, n'oubliant pas de remercier la jeune femme pour ses services.

Un Shendyt bleu cobalt enfilé par-dessus une tunique couleur vanille plus tard, le tout drapé d'une cape indigo, et il marchait en direction de la salle du trône, le regard confiant. Il ne restait à présent plus rien à l'intérieur de ses pupilles du doute qui avait temporairement obscurci son esprit.

Infatigablement, le temps continuait de s'écouler, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit. Si seulement il pouvait… non pas échapper à ses devoirs, il aimait sincèrement être roi. Mais pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée, avoir l'unique chance de découvrir la vie normale. D'apprendre comment son peuple vivait au quotidien… Alors peut-être… peut-être se sentirait-il moins seul…

Soufflant, il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser ces pensées désordonnées et entra fièrement redresser dans la pièce, s'installant sans plus tarder sur son trône tandis que défiler les différents prêtres avec l'ordre du jour.

**_##########_ **

Ce voyage n'en finissait pas. Râ remplaçant Thot dans le lointain domaine interdit des Dieux. Combien de jours avait-il seulement passé dans ce minuscule habitat ?

S'écorchant chaque fois que ses membres rampaient misérablement contre les écorces de bois qui lui déchiraient la chair, sa peau caramel prenant une teinte beaucoup plus sombre sous la saleté et la poussière, et son corps perdant peu à peu de sa vitalité sous la faim et la soif.

Ses yeux améthyste n'avaient plus d'éclat sous le silence de mort qui régnait autour de lui, Teana devenant soudainement muette et Jouno ne cherchant même plus à réconforter qui que ce soit comme plus rien ne semblait lui donner l'espoir de sortir de cette cage.

Il ferma les paupières, tentant de trouver le repos, lorsque des sons variés atteignirent ses oreilles. Se relevant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se contorsionna en s'en tordre le cou, observant presque avec soulagement les traits de la ville se mouvoir sous la chaleur du soleil à quelques mètres devant eux.

Ainsi prenait fin leurs existences d'homme libre. Les étals du marché de Khemet se verraient bientôt recouverts de nouvelles marchandises comme on les exposerait à l'assistance telle de vulgaires fruits, s'offrant rien de moins que leurs vies pour une simple bouchée de pain.

Heba plissa les yeux alors qu'ils approchaient des grandes portes d'albâtre de la cité. La carriole les traversa avec lenteur, telle une sentence prochaine, se stoppant brusquement aux abords de l'allée marchande.

Les deux tortionnaires descendirent du chariot, le contournant pour en ouvrir avec hargne la porte fermée d'un cadenas de métal. Tirant sur la chaîne de fer les reliant tous les uns aux autres, un des deux hommes hurla de se dépêcher tandis que chacun faisait de son mieux pour sortir, leurs membres amorphes les faisant inévitablement chuter au sol alors qu'ils posaient le pied dans le sable.

« Allez ! Allez ! Bande d'incapables ! »

Heba se retint avec difficulté de pleurer lorsque lui-même s'écroula à terre, se contentant de gémir tel un animal blessé. Se relevant en titubant, il se laissa diriger vers une estrade servant de stand de vente, s'alignant bien gentiment auprès de ses congénères.

Osant pencher la tête vers l'avant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses amis d'enfance, il soupira mentalement de soulagement en constatant que Teana se tenait à peu près debout à l'autre bout de la file, son regard toutefois complètement vide comme elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passer autour d'elle.

Quant à Jouno, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa motivation, se débattant à tout vent contre ses ennemis, tentant en vain d'échapper à leurs griffes.

 _Par Osiris, comment peut-il seulement encore bouger de cette manière ?_  pensa le garçon, se sentant lui-même au bord de l'évanouissement, voyant flou.

Une femme s'effondra subitement à sa gauche, emportant une partie du troupeau avec elle et l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas. L'un des gardes hurla de plus belle à cette vision, relâchant le bras du perturbateur aux cheveux blonds cendrés pour aller donner un coup dans l'estomac de la femme, comme pour savoir si elle respirait toujours.

Heba détourna la vue, incapable d'en supporter plus, se cachant derrière ses mèches blondes aux reflets noir et fuchsias. Il redressa cependant la tête quand un cri retentit, le second garde se tenant maladroitement la main, ses yeux s'assombrissant sous une haine pure, la marque des dents de Jouno s'inscrivant à jamais dans la chair de sa paume.

« Toi ! Maudite sangsue, je jure de te refiler au premier venu sans négociation ! »

« Tant mieux ! J'aurais plus à supporter ta tronche très longtemps ! »

La gifle fila dans l'air avec une rapidité déconcertante, le jeune homme aux yeux noisette tombant à terre dans un nuage de grain de sable.

« Jouno ! »

Cherchant à rejoindre son ami, Heba vit sa route barrée par le plus imposant des tortionnaires. Essayant de passer en force malgré sa petite stature, il ne put que plier des genoux sous la douleur alors que le garde l'agrippait par les cheveux, le repoussant en arrière tout en le faisant basculer contre la plateforme avec brutalité.

« Bouge pas Heba ! Surtout, fais rien qu'ils pourraient t'faire regretter ! » s'écria Jouno en apercevant la scène, voulant protéger son ami de longue date.

« Bon, tu vas te tenir tranquille maintenant !? Où je jure par Isis que c'est le gamin qui va prendre à ta place ! » aboya le moins costaud des deux hommes, remarquant avec brio le point faible des deux garçons : l'un et l'autre.

« Ça va… ça va… »

Rejoignant également les rangs, le grand blond souffla en faisant une moue ennuyée, ses pupilles dérivant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher vers le palais royal se dressant au loin. Suivant son regard, le garçon aux perles améthyste inspecta lui aussi la bâtisse, une vague d'injustice parcourant son corps de spasmes.

« Y'en a vraiment qui n'ont pas à s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit. » lança son ami de manière dédaigneuse.

_Oui… certains ont plus de chance que d'autres…_


	2. Fuite en Secret & Évasion Remarquée

La brise fraîche qui souffler à l'extérieur le fit sourire et il ferma les yeux en appréciant son contact contre son visage brûlant. S'appuyant contre la rambarde de pierre du balcon, il contempla avec bonheur les jardins royaux se trouvant justes au-dessous de lui. Plusieurs centaines de figuiers, dattiers, et grenadiers étant alignés bien sagement sur tout le terrain, encerclés de vignes et de melons aux couleurs chatoyantes.

L'agitation de la ville attira à nouveau son attention et il plissa les paupières en tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose de là où il se trouvait. Le marché semblait en pleine effervescence, se remplissant à vue d'œil, une foule dense se créant en son centre.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna depuis les grilles des jardins menant vers la cité, et il sourit de nouveau, tendant l'oreille.

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que Mana ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes pendant mon inspection, mais au contraire, que tu profites de mon absence pour travailler sur ton livre de sorts. »

« Mais j'ai passé la matinée à étudier ! Mahad… s'il te plaît… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit non, Mana. »

Ses pupilles s'animèrent soudainement à cette conversion, et rentrant dans ses appartements, il descendit rapidement les escaliers, prenant directement le chemin qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la jeune fille.

Le magicien et son élève échangèrent un dernier argument avant que ce dernier ne prenne congé, laissant Mana sur place, boudant de manière enfantine. Une fois certain que personne ne le surprendrait, Atem osa sortir de sa cachette, se dirigeant vers la petite prêtresse en devenir.

« Mana ? »

« Pharaon ! »

Se redressant subitement, la fillette aux yeux couleur cannelle et aux cheveux à la teinte café sourit au jeune homme en se jetant tout contre sa poitrine, laissant échapper quelques larmes pendant qu'elle se plaignait sans gêne.

« Je suis sûr que tu as tout entendu ! D'ailleurs tout le palais à dû l'entendre me sermonner de la sorte ! »

« Tu es celle qui faisait le plus de bruit, Mana… »

« Ça, ce n'est pas très gentil ! »

Frappant amicalement l'épaule du jeune roi en éclatant de rire, Mana partagea un sourire complice avec celui-ci avant qu'ils ne décident de s'installer contre le mur d'enceinte, à même le sol. Entourant ses genoux relevés de ses bras, la magicienne en apprentissage fit reposer sa tête contre le bras du garçon, et demanda, toujours avec un brin de malice dans la voix :

« Tu n'as pas, je ne sais pas moi, des obligations royales ? »

« Non… pour l'instant je suis libre d'écouter tes complaintes… » répondit Atem de la même manière, évitant de justesse un autre coup de son amie d'enfance.

« Hé ! Comment veut-il seulement que je le remplace un jour s'il ne me montre que la moitié de ce qu'il fait ! »

« Si tu commençais d'abord par être une aussi bonne magicienne que lui, je suis sûr qu'il serait plus enclin à te laisser allez avec lui. »

« Je fais de mon mieux ! » s'écria la jeune fille avec une moue ennuyée.

Se relevant, le pharaon lui tendit une main pour qu'elle se lève à son tour, déclarant mystérieusement quand elle lui fit face :

« Qui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas effectuer tes propres inspections ? »

« Hein ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Mana s'apprêta à demander plus d'amples explications quand elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux, étendant ses bras en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Oh, je te vois venir ! C'est hors de question ! »

« Pourquoi pas ?! » lança avec véhémence le jeune roi en se rapprochant de la fillette qui se recula d'encore un pas à ce geste.

« Allez, Mana, par pitié ! Juste une fois ! Une seule, minuscule, petite fois ! »

« Non ! Non ! Et non ! Et si des gardes nous voyaient ?! Pire ! Et si Mahad nous voyait ?! Je n'ai pas encore l'intention de rencontrer Anubis ! »

« S'il te plaît… » murmura Atem en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de finalement offrir un clin d'œil à son amie en indiquant sournoisement :

« Imagine le nombre de choses que tu pourrais apprendre en espionnant Mahad… »

« Mais… »

« Bon, d'accord. Si tu veux rester une pitoyable magicienne de bas étage… » rétorqua le pharaon en se retournant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et dissimulant un fin rictus.

« Rhaaaa ! Ça va ! C'est bon, on y va ! »

Posant une main sur son front en secouant la tête, Mana agrippa le poignet du souverain hilare, l'entrainant dans un coin reculé des jardins.

« Chuuuut… si tu tiens sincèrement à ce je t'emmène avec moi, tu as intérêt à rester silencieux. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! »

« Compris, ô grande Magicienne des Ténèbres. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la petite prêtresse sourit, et faisant apparaître sa baguette, l'agita dans l'air, le mur devant lequel ils se trouvaient devenant subitement translucide.

« Ah, mais non, ça ne va pas du tout ! » s'indigna la jeune fille en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea le pharaon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Tu ne peux pas te promener dans cette tenue en ville, tout le monde va te reconnaître ! »

« Tu te fiche de moi ? Le roi d'Égypte se baladant dans Khemet sans sa garde royale et sans moyen de transport ?! Non, crois-moi, il n'y pas à s'en faire. Au mieux, je suis juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup. »

« Ouai, et le puzzle du millénium ? »

« Hmm ? »

Posant le regard sur l'objet en forme de pyramide inversée qui pendait à son cou, Atem soupira et, après un long moment d'hésitation, posa une main tremblante sur celui-ci, le retirant délicatement.

« Ah, non ! Tu vas tout de suite remettre ça autour de ton cou et on oublie l'escapade en ville ! »

« Certainement pas ! » s'insurgea le jeune roi en fronçant les sourcils, tendant la pyramide d'or à son amie. « Dis-moi juste que tu peux le garder dans un endroit sûr ? »

« Je… Oui, bien sûr… »

Le puzzle du millénium disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche entre les paumes du souverain et entrelaçant les doigts de leurs mains jointes, les deux adolescents s'engagèrent dans le passage magique ouvert par la fillette, marchant le long du sentier reliant le palais à la cité tandis que le vent soufflant faisait soulever de fines vagues de sable.

**_##########_ **

Pas assez d'air. C'est la première pensée à peu près correcte qui s'inscrivit dans son esprit comme le marché ne ressemblait plus qu'à une immense mer de personnes. Les gens se pressant les uns contre les autres, achetant, vendant, et discutant entre eux.

Noir de monde, la place principale de Khemet faisait un boucan comme il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience jusqu'ici. Tentant vaguement de tenir sur ses deux pieds, il respirait de plus en plus vite, sa poitrine douloureuse le lançant à chaque inspiration.

Les chaînes à leurs pieds leur avaient été retirées, rapidement remplacées par d'autres reliant ses mains à son cou, le collier de métal lui enserrant la gorge.

Incapable de se mouvoir, Heba cherchait désespérément un moyen de connaître l'état de Teana qu'il n'arrivait plus à apercevoir, la vente des esclaves ayant attiré un certain nombre de personnes qui s'étaient regroupées autour d'eux comme un troupeau de bêtes affamées.

Bien heureusement, Jouno, lui, se tenait toujours à ses côtés, le visage amer, la mâchoire crispée.

« J'te jure ! On est quoi nous, de la poterie occidentale ?! Arrière, bande de sangsues sans cœur ! »

Criant à en cracher ses poumons, le blond repoussait de ses seuls mots les rares individus qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de lui et d'Heba. Mais son petit système de défense ne passait pas inaperçus malgré le brouhaha ambiant, lui valant de nombreuses corrections de la part de leurs bourreaux. Cela ne semblait toutefois pas arrêter le jeune homme qui se relevait chaque fois du sol sur lequel il était jeté, le nez en sang, reprenant de plus belle ses menaces insignifiantes.

Heba soupira. C'était un enfer auquel ils ne pouvaient échapper, alors à quoi bon le retarder ?

« Ne perds pas espoir. »

« Hein ? »

Tournant brusquement la tête, le garçon regarda son ami d'enfance avec de grands yeux, l'incompréhension se lisant facilement dans ses pupilles améthyste.

« Allez, Heba. On va s'en sortir ! Regarde, plus de chaînes aux pieds, on peut bouger librement. Il nous suffit d'une distraction assez longue et hop ! À nous la liberté ! »

Souriant légèrement, Heba s'appuya légèrement contre l'épaule de son ami en laissant quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Oui… à nous la liberté ! »

Sentant le garçon sur le point de s'endormir, Jouno se secoua pour le faire réagir, paniquant à l'idée qu'il puisse ne plus jamais se réveiller.

« Allez ! On s'motive, mon grand ! »

« D'accord. D'accord. »

Se tenant de nouveau droit, Heba se concentra sur l'horizon lointain, s'imaginant lui, Jouno et Teana s'enfuir en courant à travers le désert, retrouvant le chemin qui les ramènerait chez eux. Sa mère devait sûrement déjà le croire mort. Elle n'en croirait certainement pas ses yeux en les voyant rentrer sain et sauf.

Sa vision se brouilla et il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit. C'est alors qu'il croisa un regard qui le réconforta, les pupilles grenat pleine de tristesse de Teana s'accrochant au siennes, de manière furtive, sa silhouette suivant l'ombre d'un inconnu.

« Teana ! » s'écria-t-il tandis que la jeune fille disparaissait dans la foule.

« Teana ! » cria-t-il encore une fois, s'avançant pour tenter de la rejoindre, se voyant être stoppé par les bras de Jouno qui le retinrent fermement sur place.

« C'est trop tard, Heba ! C'est trop tard ! »

« Non ! Non ! »

« Stop ! Arrête ! Elle est partie, Heba. Elle est partie… »

S'écroulant à terre, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, le garçon se mit à pleurer longuement, hurlant sa rage. Puis, se sentant sombrer lentement, il ferma les paupières, le noir l'enveloppant tout doucement tandis que son corps frappait durement le sol sans qu'il ne lui soit possible de réagir.

« Heba ! »

C'est un poids contre sa poitrine qui lui fit reprendre subitement conscience. Le plus baraqué des tortionnaires venant appuyer sans retenue son pied contre sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Enfoiré ! Relâche-le ! Relâche-le tout de suite ! »

La voix saccadée de Jouno retentissait dans tout le marché alors qu'il plongeait son regard noyé de larmes dans celui de leur bourreau, ce dernier étirant ses lèvres en un rictus carnassier.

« Celui-ci est vivant ! Toujours bon à vendre ! » lança-t-il à l'adresse de son collègue qui le repoussa avec force, ayant l'air furieux.

« Dans ce cas-là, pas la peine de le tuer, imbécile ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on peut se permettre de perdre, ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux ?! »

Agrippant le garçon par son collier de métal, il le souleva d'un geste rapide, le forçant à rester planté sur ses deux pieds.

« Heba ?! Heba, répond-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?! »

Les questions incessantes de Jouno restèrent sans réponse, l'adolescent ne ressemblant maintenant plus qu'à une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

« Oh ! Celui-ci me parait vif ! Combien pour ça ? »

« Hein ? Attends, "ça" !? »

Heba tourna distraitement la tête vers l'homme à la peau basanée qui se tenait devant le jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré, le marchandant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

« Celui-ci nous cause pas mal de soucis. Votre prix sera le nôtre, mon ami. »

« Voilà qui est parfait ! »

« Quoi ?! Arrière ! Retire tes sales pattes de moi, enfoiré. J'te jure que tu vas le regretter ! J'suis le pire choix possible ! »

« Il est à toi, mon ami. Ne laisse pas son attitude ridicule te décourager. Il est comme un chien sauvage. Rien que la bonne méthode ne peut corriger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, c'est ce que tu aimerais ! La bonne méthode ? Ha, j'peux encaisser bien plus que tu ne le penses ! »

Observant l'échange sans faire le moindre mouvement, Heba voulut ignorer le sentiment de terreur qui l'oppressait de l'intérieur. Il allait détourner la tête quand il intercepta le regard de son ami, celui-ci semblant lui indiquer de fuir sans tarder.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question de s'enfuir sans lui. Mais le blond avait l'air résigné, priant presque le garçon de ses yeux noisette ; qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux survive libre.

Le cœur brisé, à moitié rongé par la culpabilité, Heba ferma les paupières comme pour répondre par l'affirmative à la demande silencieuse de son ami d'enfance.

Souriant, Jouno se décala sur le côté, de sorte que les deux bourreaux et leur client lui fasse face, tournant le dos à l'adolescent. Puis, balançant sa tête aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre le nez d'un de ses tortionnaires, qui hurla de rage à ce geste, il s'écria pour attirer l'attention de la foule :

« Alors ?! Ça veut toujours de moi ?! J'peux faire bien plus mal que ça ! Attends un peu que mes mains soient libres ! »

C'était le signal. Les villageois s'attroupèrent autour de l'étal d'esclaves et Heba profita de l'occasion pour s'échapper à travers la foule, courant aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées le lui permettaient.

_Merci Jouno ! Pardon !_

Malheureusement, son escapade fut rapidement remarquée, des cris de colère résonnant dans tout le marché.

« Rattrapez-le ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Rattrapez-moi ce gamin ! »


	3. Rencontre Destinée & Sauvetage Inespéré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà les explications de ce chapitre:
> 
> -Geb est le dieu de la Terre, il est considérer comme le premier des Pharaons. Ainsi, le trône sur lequel tous ses successeurs se sont assit est avant tout le siens, d'où la pharase que prononcera Atem dans ce chapitre.
> 
> -Un diorama est une maquette miniature.
> 
> Dîtes-moi, vous remarquez les références que je fais au manga/anime, où ça vous échappe complètement ?! XD

Chacun de ses pas à travers la ville apportait de nouvelles senteurs, de nouveaux paysages, le rendant fébrile et l'émerveillant à chaque seconde. Les grandes allées, sur sa droite, bordaient le quartier riche, alignant sur des kilomètres d'immenses demeures de prestige. Habitations extravagantes, peintes de dizaines de couleurs pétillantes, nuances chaudes de rouge, d'orange et de vert, ornées de longues colonnes de marbre et de larges balcons d'albâtres décorés de filaments d'or. Et à sa gauche, la rue commerçante, vivifiante, composée de petites boutiques aux toitures bordeaux, et dressées de fins rideaux de lin multicolores.

Plus il avançait à travers la cité, et plus celle-ci se galvanisée, devenant de plus en plus animée, de plus en plus bruyante, la population devenant plus dense.

Sa bouche ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire alors qu'il faisait virevolter sa tête de droite à gauche et de haut en bas continuellement. Marchant toujours un peu plus vite à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

Comme le palais paraissait ennuyeux face à ce spectacle sans nom. Le véritable amusement se trouvant tout autour de lui. Mais peut-être est-ce là une trop grande distraction en soit. Il ignorait comment il pouvait avoir sous son contrôle autant de choses et de gens. Comme ses responsabilités n'en devenait que plus lourdes aussi. Devoir protéger un tel trésor… cela lui semblait impossible. Il priait les Dieux de l'aider dans sa tâche. Cette vision qu'il avait devant les yeux, maintenant qu'il l'avait découverte, il voulait la chérir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et même après sa mort, lorsqu'il reposerait dans l'Autre-Monde, il souhaitait avoir la possibilité de continuer à veiller sur ce diamant sacré.

C'était un désert de richesse qui se déployait face à lui, si impressionnant qu'il en avait la tête qui lui tournait. À quoi servait ceci, comment utiliser-t-on cela ? Les questions s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse ou même ne veuille y faire quoique ce soit. Bien sûr, Mana n'était pas aussi renseignée qu'il l'avait espéré, mais le simple fait de l'interroger à voix haute suffisait pour l'instant à faire taire sa curiosité grandissante.

Il avait déjà seize ans, mais il se sentait tellement ignorant. À quoi bon s'enfermer dans le palais si c'était pour, au final, ne rien apprendre. La vie qui avait véritablement le mérite d'être louée était celle qu'il avait là en face de lui, et non celle que menait un roi.

Il plissa les paupières, une certaine agitation semblant avoir lieu à l'autre bout du marché, près de la place principale de Khemet.

« Mana, et si on allait… »

« Cache-toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

La magicienne agrippa avec force son poignet, le plaquant derrière l'enceinte d'une boutique, regardant discrètement à travers le mur de celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda calmement le pharaon, ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiet, se contentant de remettre en place ses habits, ceux-ci s'étant défaits dans leur courte course pour se mettre à l'abri.

« Mahad ! » se lamenta la petite prêtresse, commençant à ronger ses ongles sous l'angoisse. « Oh, je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà qu'on est ici ! Bien sûr qu'il le sait, comment pourrait-il l'ignorer !? Aaah, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! »

Soupirant sous les complaintes incessantes de la jeune fille, Atem la fit simplement se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face, lui ordonnant de se taire d'un mouvement de doigt sur sa bouche, avant de prendre sa place, observant à son tour le magicien occupé à travailler au loin, statuant :

« Tu veux bien te calmer. Tu ne crois pas que s'il savait quelque chose, il serait déjà là pour nous faire la leçon ? »

« Et s'il le faisait exprès ?! S'il cherchait à mieux nous piéger ?! » s'écria la fillette, paranoïaque.

« En train de faire quoi exactement ? » souffla le souverain en se tournant vers son amie, la mine perplexe.

Le silence qui suivit le fit sourire, et il hocha la tête en direction de l'arrière du bâtiment.

« Si nous passons par-là, il ne nous verra pas. »

« Mais… »

« En avant ! »

S'engageant d'un pas pressé dans la ruelle, les deux adolescents avançaient droit devant eux, l'un semblant toutefois plus confiant que l'autre.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on rentre, avant que Mahad ne nous trouve vraiment cette fois. »

Secouant la tête, le jeune roi préféra indiquer devant lui en tendant la main.

« Il se passe quelque chose là-bas, je veux savoir. »

« Oh, je t'en prie… c'est sûrement juste une bagarre entre deux ivrognes, non ? »

« Non, c'est sur le marché. C'est vraiment bizarre, on dirait que la moitié de la ville est après quelque chose ou quel… »

Ce que captèrent ses pupilles à cet instant précis força Atem à se stopper brutalement là où il se trouvait, le reste des mots qu'il allait prononcer s'évanouissant dans l'air comme un frisson d'effroi courra le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Cette brusque action obligea Mana à lui foncer dessus sans ménagement comme elle aussi ne prêtait pas attention à la route, trop occupée à passer son temps à regarder par-dessus son épaule dans la crainte de croiser son mentor.

Le pharaon écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, un garçon lui ressemblant trait pour trait tentant d'échapper à une petite dizaine de personnes hurlant à tout rompre alors qu'elles essayaient de l'attraper. Plus maigre qu'une brindille de bois, il fuyait à toute allure dans la direction opposée, n'osant pas une seule fois se retourner pour vérifier la progression de ses poursuivants.

« Attrapez-le ! Attrapez cet esclave en fuite ! »

_Qu'est-ce que… !_

Les cris résonnant sans arrêt derrière lui semblaient donner la motivation nécessaire à l'évadé pour continuer à courir malgré l'état misérable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Plus celui-ci se rapprochait, et plus le jeune roi avait l'impression de perdre pied. Une étrange sensation faisant doucement son chemin jusqu'à son cœur, électrifiant ses membres alors même que son cerveau ne réfléchissait plus.

« Mana ! Va chercher Mahad ! »

« Quoi ?! Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! »

« MAINTENANT ! »

Le cri d'impatience du souverain la fit frémir de tout son corps. Jamais encore, il ne lui avait hurlé dessus de la sorte. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, la petite prêtresse n'hésita pas plus longtemps et rebroussa chemin à la va-vite, cette fois sans un seul regard en arrière.

Voyant que l'adolescent se rapprochait de plus en plus vite de lui, le pharaon plissa les yeux, cherchant désespérément autour de lui avec panique.

S'élançant finalement dans une intersection sans issue juste assez large pour s'y tenir à bout de bras, il se positionna stratégiquement et attendit avec patience.

Attrapant avec force le bras de l'évadé lorsque celui fut à sa portée, Atem le fit basculer derrière lui dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, ce dernier poussant un cri sous la surprise. Coincé entre les deux pans de mur, le garçon à bout de souffle tremblait de tous ses membres.

À l'approche des hommes toujours après lui, le jeune roi souleva d'une main sa cape, l'autre tenant fermement l'adolescent contre lui, les enveloppant suffisamment tous les deux pour les cacher à la vue des poursuivants qui passèrent devant eux sans les voir.

Une fois sûr qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, il se tourna vers le garçon partageant le même physique que le siens, lui souriant doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Se tendant légèrement à la question, ce dernier hésita un moment avant de baisser la tête, répondant dans un murmure :

« Ou-Oui… merci… »

La voix de son nouveau compagnon diffusa une chaleur en lui qui le fit glousser de plaisir et, posant une seconde le regard en arrière, le souverain le reporta très vite sur l'évadé, fronçant les sourcils tout en l'examinant avec attention. La sensation qui lui enserrait le cœur ne le quittant toujours pas.

« Est-ce qu'on se serait déjà rencontrés, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il d'un coup, la curiosité le rongeant de l'intérieur.

Il doutait sincèrement que ce soit le cas, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir du palais. Mais plus il l'observait et plus il se sentait proche de l'adolescent chétif.

« N-Non… » bégaya celui-ci en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui lui valut un vertige.

Rattrapant le garçon entre ses bras, ce sentiment de proximité le frappa encore plus nettement et l'enserrant plus fortement, il attrapa délicatement son menton entre ses doigts pour relever son visage vers le sien.

« Ton nom ? » interrogea le pharaon, ses pupilles pourpre plongeant dans celles améthyste de son compagnon.

« Je… »

« Eh bien, je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors j'ai bien le droit de connaître ton nom. » insista- t-il en pressant son corps frêle contre le siens.

« H-Heba… » avoua l'évadé, les joues rouges.

« Heba… » répéta le jeune roi d'un air rêveur.

Soupirant, il relâcha son otage temporaire, le laissant s'éloigner de plusieurs pas tandis qu'il réfléchissait pour savoir s'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Malheureusement, ses divagations s'arrêtèrent là, une main moite lui agrippant fermement l'épaule, la sensation désagréable le faisant écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il se voyait brusquement forcer de se retourner, une voix aboyant avec hargne :

« Te voilà, p'tit serpent vicieux ! »

Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, une colère sourde venant tordre les traits fins de son visage, il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme d'un geste vif de la main, obligeant ce dernier à reculer à tatillon jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre, se retrouvant instantanément au sol en pleins milieu de la place principale, baignant sous la lumière éblouissante de Râ.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! Pour qui te prends, morveux !? »

Grinçant des dents, Atem attrapa la main d'Heba, serrant sa paume contre la sienne en s'avançant face à celui qui se révéla être l'un des tortionnaires.

Une intense lueur dorée en forme de pyramide se mit soudainement à briller autour de son cou et le souverain, relevant le regard, sourit de manière méprisante à son opposant.

« Mon nom est Atem ! Fils de Aknamkanon ! Héritier du trône de Geb, Pharaon du grand pays qu'est l'Égypte sacrée ! »

« Qu-… !? »

Le puzzle du millénium stoppa de luire contre sa poitrine et le pharaon laissa ses yeux parcourir la foule se tenant interdite devant lui, observant avec horreur l'item divin.

« Votre Majesté ! »

Se retournant vers sa droite, le jeune roi hocha la tête en direction Mahad se dirigeant prestement vers lui, une troupe de soldats et Mana à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien, mon Pharaon ? » demanda le magicien en le rejoignant, s'étonnant légèrement à la vue du garçon se tenant près de lui.

« Cet homme… » déclara le souverain d'un ton solennel en pointant du doigt l'individu. « C'est permis de m'accoster et de profaner mon nom. »

Se tournant d'un geste vif vers le bourreau devenu subitement muet, le choc le paralysant sur place, Mahad s'insurgea d'un ton emplit de colère :

« Comment ?! Toi, misérable petit marchand ose t'adresser au Pharaon et l'insulter en public ?! »

« N-non… enfin… »

« Silence ! Le Pharaon n'a qu'une parole ! Tu feras face au jugement des Dieux et sera condamné à errer à jamais dans le Royaume des Ombres ! Gardes, saisissez-vous de lui ! »

Les gardes royaux se rassemblèrent autour du marchand d'esclaves, l'agrippant avec force tandis que ce dernier se débattait comme un dément, balbutiant excuses, complaintes et autres paroles incompréhensibles.

« Att-Attendez ! »

La petite voix d'Heba rendu rauque par la déshydratation résonna brusquement parmi le brouhaha ambiant, s'attirant le regard de tous.

« Laissez-le s'en aller… laissez-le… »

« Heba… »

Atem fronça un peu plus les sourcils, se rapprochant du garçon pour poser les mains sur ses épaules, le visage concerné.

« Si tu crains pour ta vie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, nous allons trouver son complice et… »

« N-Non… » murmura Heba, ses yeux évitant délibérément de croiser ceux de son sauveur après la révélation de son identité. « Aussi monstrueux que cet homme puisse être pour faire ce qu'il fait, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite une si sévère sanction… personne ne le mérite… »

« C'est-C'est vrai ! Je regrette ! Je ne le ferais plus… »

« Silence charognard ! »

Le cri du jeune roi gronda tel le tonnerre entre les habitations, glaçant le sang des villageois et badauds s'étant rassemblé autour de la scène.

« Heba ? » le relança le pharaon, plus calmement.

« Du moment qu'il libère le reste des prisonniers… »

Plissant les yeux, Atem sourit avec malice, intrigué. Outre sa surprenante ressemblance, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce garçon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne dans son genre.

« Ça, si je m'y attendais ! »

À l'exclamation de surprise de la petite prêtresse, la foule se dispersa comme d'un commun accord, chacun reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire avant l'agitation dû à cette arrestation par les mains du pharaon lui-même. Les soldats disparurent eux aussi en compagnie du tortionnaire, s'en allant retrouver les esclaves, toujours en vente sur les étals, pour les libérer de leurs chaînes.

« Mana… » siffla Mahad comme il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, semblant sur le point de faire la leçon à son élève.

« Ah, oui… je sais… je vais avoir des problèmes… Mais, est-ce que ça peut attendre plus tard… ? »

N'attendant même pas la réponse de son mentor, la magicienne se força à paraître moins inquiète malgré le terrible sermon auquel elle aurait droit en rentrant, se tournant vers le garçon que son souverain venait de sauver, mais ne tombant que sur un vide complet. Clignant plusieurs fois de suite des yeux, elle scanna la zone pour tenter de le retrouver, s'agitant lorsqu'elle remarqua celui-ci s'éloignait lentement, la démarche chancelante.

« Mais… Où est-ce qu'il va ?! »

« Hein ? »

Se retournant à son tour, le jeune roi se figea une minute d'incompréhension avant de partir en courant à la suite de l'adolescent, se plaçant devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Attends ! Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ?! »

Détournant le regard, Heba se mordit la lèvre avec embarras, retenant tout juste une lamentation de douleur lorsque sa peau fragile s'arracha, de fines gouttes de sang venant colorer sa bouche laiteuse.

« Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant pour votre aide, mais je vais me débrouiller par moi-même à présent » chuchota-t-il, ses pupilles se perlant de larmes alors qu'il restait obstinément la tête penchée.

« Par toi-même ?! » s'écria le pharaon, incrédule. « Enfin, tu tiens à peine debout, tu es affamé, assoiffé... Et puis, tu n'es pas d'ici, je me trompe ? »

« Je… »

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider… »

« Non ! »

Sa voix résonna un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et le pharaon fit un pas en arrière, ébranlé.

« Je veux dire… Votre Grandeur… vous en avez déjà bien assez fait pour moi… je vous remercie, vraiment… » tenta-t-il d'expliquer, paniqué.

« Atem. » souffla simplement le souverain, les paupières closes.

« Pardon ? » hoqueta le garçon, ne comprenant pas.

Secouant la tête, Atem franchit l'espace qui le séparait encore de son double, et souriant, répéta :

« Atem. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je refuse que tu m'appelles autrement que par mon nom. Et maintenant, laisse-moi te raccompagner au palais. Ne serait-ce que pour t'enlever ces fers et te donner à manger afin de reprendre des forces, d'accord ? »

Heba commença à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, incertain. Mais sans attendre sa réponse, le pharaon attrapa délicatement sa main dans la sienne et commença à rebrousser chemin sous le regard surpris des deux magiciens.

**_##########_ **

Le son de ses pieds faisant les cent pas résonnait à travers la salle vide du conseil. Pour la énième fois, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la cité, Mana observa son mentor faire le tour de l'immense table dorée rectangulaire qui remplissait presque à elle seule la pièce, l'air agacé.

S'arrêtant une seconde devant les deux massives statues de chat, censées représenter la Déesse Bastet, se trouvant contre le mur du fond et entourant le siège réservé au pharaon, il grogna quelque chose que la jeune fille ne comprit pas et recommença à faire des cercles, semblant encore plus ennuyé qu'avant.

La petite prêtresse retint un soupir, légèrement inquiète. Tant que Mahad ne lui faisait pas la leçon, elle restait en sursis. Mais il semblait que le magicien souhaitait également parler à son souverain. Malheureusement, celui-ci était introuvable, ayant mystérieusement disparu en compagnie du garçon dont il avait sauvé la vie quelques minutes après leurs arrivées au palais.

Le diorama dépeignant la ville de Khemet et ses frontières qui recouvraient la table l'attira et préférant se concentrer sur les petites troupes de soldats royaux en argile séchées et les navires de guerre, elle laissa son imagination divaguer tant et si bien que lorsque la voix de son professeur retentit avec force, elle sursauta d'effroi.

« Mais où est-il donc passé ?! »

« Il est dans les cuisines. »

Se retournant brusquement, les deux magiciens posèrent le même regard étonné sur l'homme qui venait de faire son entrée sans même s'être annoncé, complètement impassible.

« Seth. » appela Mahad dans un murmure.

« Il est dans les cuisines avec le garçon. » répéta le gardien de la baguette du millénium, toujours avec calme.

« Les cuisines ? Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il y met les pieds ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? » interrogea le porteur de l'anneau du millénium, interdit.

« Il regarde le garçon se restaurer. » se contenta de répondre le prêtre en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il le regarde manger ? » lança Mana, abasourdit.

« Et avec le sourire en plus ! »

Et en effet, le jeune roi se trouvait bien à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le prêtre Seth, faisant exactement ce que celui-ci avait dit qu'il faisait.

Accoudé négligemment contre une petite table de bois à l'autre bout des cuisines, sa tête reposant dans l'une de ses mains, le pharaon contemplait l'ancien esclave en fuite, le visage béat.

Ce dernier semblait toutefois ne pas s'en préoccuper, trop occupé à se servir dans chacun des plats qu'il avait en face de lui, un véritable buffet lui ayant été préparé.

Mahad s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la pièce, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Son souverain étant vraisemblablement hypnotisé par leur invité. Il est vrai que leur étrange ressemblance intriguée profondément le magicien, mais sa curiosité n'avait rien de comparable à celle dont faisait preuve le jeune roi.

« Pharaon. » appela-t-il finalement, retrouvant ses esprits.

« C'est un être béni des Dieux, Mahad. » souffla Atem en ne détournant pas le regard de son hôte. « N'a-t-on jamais vu cœur aussi pur auparavant. »

« Certes, choisir d'épargner son bourreau était très altruiste de sa part. »

« Altruiste ?! Il n'en aurait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais exécuté de mes propres mains ! » déclara le pharaon en se levant précipitamment, rejoignant le prêtre sur le pas de la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en continuant d'observer son compagnon.

« Majesté… Je ne vous avais jamais entendu parler de la sorte. »

« Je sais. Je me surprends moi-même. Mais tu vois, je me sens connecté à Heba. Je sens qu'il est de mon devoir de le protégé. »

« Comme chacun des habitants d'Égypte… »

« Non, lui plus que tous les autres. »

« Mais vous le connaissez à peine. »

« Et c'est bien ça que je ne comprends pas. Mon puzzle du millénium ne l'a pas repoussé, donc je sais qu'il n'est pas dangereux, mais il y a autre chose. »

Soupirant, le magicien se recula, se courbant bien bas devant son souverain tout en annonçant :

« Je peux me renseigner, si vous le désirez. »

« Non, Mahad. »

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, le porteur de l'anneau se redressa, interrogeant le jeune roi silencieusement.

« Ce n'est pas à nous, simples mortels, de contester le destin que choisissent pour nous les Dieux. » révéla Atem en fronçant les sourcils, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fidèle sujet et ami, ajoutant : « Heba s'est retrouvé sur ma route, quelle que soit la raison d'une telle circonstance, j'accomplirai ma tâche sans faillir. »

Hochant lentement la tête, le magicien disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir sans un mot, remontant l'escalier du sous-sol et rejoignant ses quartiers pour continuer à instruire son élève.

S'adossant au rebord de la table, le souverain se remit à sourire tendrement et demanda d'une voix douce :

« J'espère que ce repas t'a plu ? »

« O-Oui… » répondit Heba en rougissant, reposant le verre d'eau qui avait passé la moitié du temps entre ses lèvres. « Merci… »

« Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour toi ? Tu voudrais peut-être prendre un bain et mettre des habits propres ? » interrogea le pharaon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« N-Non… ça ira… j'ai déjà bien trop abusé de votre gentillesse, Majesté… » murmura l'adolescent en regardant ailleurs, intimidé.

« Atem. Et puisque je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas. »

« M-Mais… » bégaya le garçon, ses pupilles améthyste s'encrant dans celles pourpre de son sauveur.

« Écoute… Je me refuse à te laisser repartir pour coucher dehors comme un mendiant. Je peux faire envoyer des émissaires jusqu'à chez-toi, pour prévenir tes parents que tu vas bien, par exemple. » expliqua le souverain, appuyant ses paumes derrière lui sur le rebord de la table.

« V-Vous feriez ça ?! »

« Évidemment. Alors ? »

« Je vous en serais très reconnaissant. »

« À une condition. » souffla le jeune roi en faisant face à son double, plissant les paupières avec malice.

« L-Laquelle ? » s'inquiéta Heba.

« Tu resteras ici avec moi jusqu'à ce que tes parents viennent te rechercher. Marché conclu ? »

Tendant une main vers le garçon, ce dernier sembla hésiter une seconde avant de tendre également la sienne, serrant celle du pharaon, un large sourire étirant les recoins de sa bouche.

Atem se figea à cette vision. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'adolescent sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Une chaleur intense se diffusa à nouveau dans tout son corps, le faisant frissonner de bonheur.

Ne relâchant pas sa prise, il força l'ancien esclave à se relever, l'entraînant derrière lui tandis qu'il retournait vers ses appartements.

« Dis-moi, Heba, est-ce que tu sais jouer aux cartes ?! »


	4. Chagrin Éternel & Bonheur Continuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explications du Chapitre:
> 
> -Tous les Jeux/Jouets cités dans ce chapitre sont absolument réels et existaient bel et bien dans l'Egypte Antique. Si vous souhaiter en apprendre les règles, chercher sur le net.
> 
> -Aldawminu signifie Domino en égyptien ancien, donc la ville du manga original. :)
> 
> -Je tiens à préciser que je suis absolument contre la torture animal, le port de fourrure, et le braconnage en général. Malheureusement, si je veux rendre cette fiction un minimum réaliste, je me dois d'utiliser des procédés de l'époque. Alors vous entendrez parler dans ce chapitre, et les suivants, de "matériaux" en peau de... etc.
> 
> Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur... T_T

 

L'immensité de la chambre lui donna le vertige. Se figeant sur place, Heba fut incapable de faire un pas de plus dans ce qui ressemblait à une gigantesque salle de jeux.

Découpés en quatre parties bien distinctes, les appartements privés du pharaon donnaient l'impression d'être dans ceux d'un enfant en bas âge.

La pièce la plus éloignée, dans le fond, faisait office de chambre à coucher. Plus petite que toutes les autres réunit, elle était uniquement composée d'un lit en bois dorée ornait de sculptures représentant les Dieux Égyptiens dans leurs formes animales, et de plusieurs coffres de différentes tailles disposés ici et là. Le grand lit, où facilement cinq personnes pouvaient dormir ensembles, comportait un matelas blanc-cassé de plumes d'oie recouvert de coussins aux nuances turquoise, cyan et corail, ainsi que de quelques poupées en tissu garnies aux formes étranges de boule de poils aux grands yeux et de dragon squelettique.

La seconde pièce, sur sa droite, ne comportait qu'une petite table rectangulaire en or, couverte de toupies en bois multicolores, et en face de laquelle était posée une chaise en roseaux. Un large buffet ouvert emplit de centaines de rouleaux de papyrus reposait également contre le mur, sur le côté.

Celle dans laquelle il se trouvait, au milieu des trois autres, semblait servir à la fois d'entrée et de hall. En pleins centre était disposée une large table ronde en ivoire peinte de motifs de cygnes prenant leurs envols et de crocodiles émergeant des eaux. Trois chaises argentées en feuilles de palmier couvertes de peaux de chèvre sur leurs assises l'entouraient élégamment. Sur celle-ci, s'étalaient aussi plusieurs jouets différents tels que des figurines d'argiles stylisée de ce qui semblait être des magiciennes aux couleurs jaune citron, vert pomme, et marron chocolat, et des animaux miniatures comme des hippopotames à la gueule béante et des souris à la queue mouvante.

Enfin, la dernière pièce sur sa gauche, de toute évidence la plus grande de toutes, était une sorte de continuation à celle du milieu. Faisant face au balcon, elle était remplie de coussins posés à même le sol, par-dessus une carpette rougeoyante, et de petites tables basses damées. Plusieurs jeux de plateau s'entassaient un peu partout. Allant du Chien et Chacals, au Mehen, le Jeu du Serpent, en passant par Aseb, le Jeu des Vingt Cases. Des tonnes de balles et ballons de cuir et des chevaux avec des roues de bois complétaient le reste.

Heba se recula d'un pas, à la fois intimidé et émerveillé. Cette chambre semblait tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Oui, bien des fois, il avait fait le souhait de posséder de tels choses, lui qui était si passionné par les jeux en tout genre.

« Tu peux entrer. Ici, tout ce qui est à moi est à toi. » lança avec amusement le souverain en remarquant l'éclat scintillant qui animé les pupilles de son double.

Mais le garçon n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'écouter, complètement fasciné par tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Senet ?! » demanda-t-il soudainement en se dirigeant vers un jeu de société à pions reposant sur le sol de la quatrième pièce, l'effleurant délicatement, comme ayant peur de le briser entre ses doigts fins.

 _Au moins, il a l'air plus détendu…_  pensa le jeune roi en souriant doucement, s'approchant de l'adolescent.

« Est-ce que tu sais jouer ? »

« Je connais les règles, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un en vrai. »

« Tu connais les règles, mais tu n'y as jamais joué ? C'est étrange… »

« J'aime beaucoup les jeux… Mais là d'où je viens, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en offrir… »

Atem pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Combien de personnes de son âge avait la même passion que lui pour les jeux ? Très peu en vérité, et s'il n'était pas aussi doué pour les stratégies militaires, et entouré par ses prêtres fidèles, jamais les membres du conseil ne l'auraient pris au sérieux en tant que roi. Et certainement qu'on ne l'aurait pas si facilement laisser prendre la place de son père, quand bien même il était l'héritier légitime.

« Heba… tu aimes vraiment les jeux ? » interrogea-t-il dans un souffle, le regard voilé.

« Oui ! Énormément ! »

Étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire à la fois emplit de tristesse et de joie, le pharaon releva la tête vers son compagnon, s'installant au sol tout en lançant avec enthousiasme :

« Dans ce cas, voyons voir à quel point tu es doué ! »

Heba plissa les yeux en observant le souverain, légèrement inquiet. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière d'agir, comme si l'on venait de lui enlever un poids énorme des épaules, et en même temps, comme s'il venait de subitement perdre tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher en ce monde.

Intrigué, le garçon s'installa à son tour sur le sol, en face du pharaon, et posant une main hésitante sur la sienne, il murmura :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Écarquillant les yeux, Atem plongea ces derniers dans ceux de l'adolescent, surprit. Habituellement, il arrivait très bien à masquer ses sentiments, alors pourquoi…

Arborant un petit sourire réconfortant, Heba entremêla ses doigts à ceux du jeune roi, annonçant d'une voix douce :

« Pour aujourd'hui, essayons d'oublier tous nos soucis et amusons-nous aussi longtemps que le soleil brillera dans le ciel, d'accord ? »

« Oui… »

**_##########_ **

Ténèbres absolues, monde sombre, où même le néant n'existe plus, remplacé par un vide de noirceur et de mensonge.

C'est un Jeu des Ombres qu'il n'a pas remporté. Pariant une fois de plus sur sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, ne réalisant que trop tard qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

À présent, le voilà à jamais piégé dans cette éternité de souffrance, où il ne lui reste plus que ses larmes, coulant indéfiniment sur son visage, pour lui rappeler qu'il existe toujours.

Il a tout perdu, tout laisser tomber. Le traître qui a cédé. C'était mourir ou abandonner. Il a choisi la solution de facilité. Et maintenant, il paie les conséquences de ses actes. Il pleure, pleure et se rétracte. Hurlant qu'il est désolé, alors que le soleil refuse encore de se lever.

Châtié par les Dieux qu'il a trahis, mal-aimé et démuni. Renié par tous ceux à qui il s'est un jour attaché, qu'il a dénigré ou oublié…

« Heba ! »

L'appel de son nom lui fit ouvrir les paupières dans un sursaut de conscience, tandis que des mains chaudes l'agrippaient avec force.

Ses pupilles encore baignées par des larmes qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir versées, il observa avec étonnement comme une sorte de double déformé de lui-même se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet.

Se redressant lentement en une position assise, il regarda autour de lui de manière absente, ne reconnaissant ni les lieux, ni les choses l'entourant.

« Heba. »

Plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de son presque sosie, il pencha la tête sur le côté, demandant dans un murmure :

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Heba… »

Se contentant de l'appeler pour la énième de la nuit, le pharaon posa une main délicate sur la joue de son partenaire de jeu, la caressant distraitement.

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu as simplement fait un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Heba, je veille sur toi. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promets. »

La voix douce et chaleureusement de son alter ego le calma instantanément, et tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire.

« Oh non… Teana, Jouno… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? Je les ai abandonnés, et maintenant… et maintenant… »

Atem fronça les sourcils à ces mots, intrigué. Ainsi, le garçon n'était pas arrivé seul en ville.

« Heba. » souffla-t-il, tentant d'attirer l'attention de l'adolescent. « Raconte-moi. Raconte-moi d'où tu viens et qui sont tes amis. »

Relevant la tête vers le souverain, Heba sécha ses yeux, laissant son regard dérivé vers la fenêtre, là où la lune flottait haut dans le ciel nocturne.

« Pardonnez-moi, Majesté… je vous ai réveillé… »

« Pour la centième fois, c'est Atem. Et ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. Je t'ai dit que je prendrais soin de toi, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. »

Partageant à moitié seulement le sourire affectueux que lui offrait le jeune roi, le garçon soupira, tortillant la poupée du dragon squelettique entre ses doigts alors qu'il se mettait à conter :

« J'ai grandi dans un village du nom d'Aldawminu. Là-bas, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, et je passais mon temps à jouer à des jeux, à résoudre des puzzles, juste pour tromper ma solitude. »

Le pharaon se mordit la lèvre inférieure en écoutant le récit de son compagnon. Son histoire faisant étrangement écho à la sienne.

« Avec le temps, j'ai pu me faire des amis précieux. Jouno… et Teana… Jouno est un peu bagarreur, et il réagit toujours au quart de tour, mais c'est aussi un ami fidèle sur lequel on peut compter. Lui aussi adore les jeux, enfin plus spécialement les jeux de cartes. Ensembles, on pouvait bien jouer durant des heures. Et Teana, elle, elle a toujours été là pour me défendre contre les autres enfants du village, pour me réconforter. Elle est si gentille, et elle se bat avec conviction pour ce en quoi elle croit, même si c'est contre l'avis de tout le monde. Elle adore danser, elle passe ses journées à ça… Enfin, elle passait… »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il se retint tout juste de pleurer à nouveau, de peur de paraître misérable.

« Et vous avez tous les trois finis aux mains des marchands d'esclaves ? »

« Un jour, Teana n'est pas revenu d'une ballade dans le désert, alors Jouno et moi, on est parti à sa recherche. Lorsqu'on a finalement réussi à la retrouver, on s'est fait capturer à notre tour. Ils nous ont enlevés, traînés dans le sable chaud et sous le soleil brûlant du Sahara pendant des jours avant qu'on arrive enfin ici. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea le souverain, attrapant la main de son double pour le pousser à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Ils ne nous ont nourris qu'une seule fois pendant tout le voyage, alors, quand on est arrivé sur le marché, on était tous très faible. Teana était malade, elle avait de la fièvre, on aurait dit qu'elle été déjà morte. Il-Il y a eu un homme qui l'a acheté et… je-je n'ai pas pu le stopper… ! »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher cette fois, et les bras du jeune roi vinrent subitement l'envelopper. Le tenant avec insistance contre lui, tout comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il chuchota des mots de réconfort à son oreille, l'air désolé.

« Oh, Heba… Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher ! Personne dans ton état ne l'aurait pu ! »

Calant sa tête contre le cou de son alter ego en entourant son dos nu de ses mains, Heba recommença à parler, se concentrant sur les battements de cœur réguliers du pharaon qu'il arrivait à sentir dans sa propre poitrine.

« Après ça, quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé. Il voulait acheter Jouno. Et évidemment, Jouno ne s'est pas laissé faire. Et pendant qu'il faisait diversion, je me suis enfui… »

S'éloignant finalement du souverain, Heba soutint son regard, et complètement abattu, lança avec véhémence:

« J'aurais dû rester ! J'aurais dû faire en sorte qu'on puisse tous les deux s'enfuir ! »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire ! » s'exclama Atem, ses pupilles brillants avec l'éclat dans la nuit bleutée. « Tes amis se sont sacrifiés pour que tu puisses vivre ! Renié cette nouvelle vie, c'est renié leurs sacrifices ! Tu aurais peut-être préféré rester ?! Et dans ce cas, qu'aurait apporté votre perte à tous les trois !? »

Enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras, le jeune roi se rapprocha du garçon jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent, s'écriant de manière désespérée :

« Tu es en vie Heba ! Tu es en vie ! Et je ne peux que remercier les Dieux d'un tel cadeau ! C'est une chance que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir ! »

Écarquillant les yeux, Heba se figea entre les mains fermes du pharaon qui refusait de le lâcher. Ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés, la veille, lors de leur partie de jeu. Comme si leurs âmes ne faisaient à présent plus qu'une.

Et le fait étrange qu'ils partagent la même apparence, ce qui n'avait pas non plus échappé à l'adolescent, le laissant dans un état de questionnement perpétuel.

Dans le chagrin de sa perte, Atem avait retrouvé le bonheur, redonnant vie à son être.

Des opposés contraires qui avaient attirés des semblables. Deux personnes distinctes mais identiques, qui se ressemblent, mais sont différentes, se comprenant l'un-l'autre sans se comprendre soi-même.

Deux êtres possédant le même destin. Deux vies qui partagent la même douleur. Et cette peur, de se retrouver à nouveau seul, qui les pousse indéniablement l'un vers l'autre.

Si s'agissait-là d'un souhait qui soudainement décidait de se réaliser, alors il pense que ce serait celui de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Car chaque fois que son regard croiserait son reflet, il se souviendrait…


	5. Jeu Millénaire & Jeu de Guerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explications du Chapitre:
> 
> -Il est l'heure d'une petite légende: Chaque soir, lorsque le soleil se couche, il est dit que Râ se rend au royaume des morts en traversant le Nil à bord de la barque sacrée de Tefnout, la déesse de l'eau. Afin de ramener la lumière sur Terre le lendemain, il devait affronter le dieu serpent Apophis à travers douze étapes, la douat. Avec l'aide du dieu Seth, de la déesse Isis, et de la déesse chat Bastet, il réussissait ces épreuves et pouvait renaître sous le nom de Khépri à l'aube, pour devenir Râ au zénith, et enfin Atoum au crépuscule.
> 
> -La reine Katimala, du royaume de Kerma (qui est l'ancien nom de la Nubie, représentant aujourd'hui le Sud de l'Egypte et le Nord du Soudan.), est un personnage ayant réellement exister selon les registres. Toutefois, aucune information la concernant n'a été trouvé outre son nom, donc je me suis permis de la décrire comme je le voulais.

« C'est un petit village du nom d'Aldawminu, à l'ouest de la Vallée des Rois. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient trois quand ils ont disparu. »

« Très bien. Nous allons envoyer des soldats là-bas pour prévenir les familles. »

« Merci. »

Atem se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son trône en soupirant. Faisant reposer sa tête dans l'une de ses mains, il offrit un doux sourire au vieil homme aux cheveux gris se tenant devant lui, demandant avec curiosité :

« Autre chose, Shimon ? »

Le grand vizir regarda autour de lui, suspicieux, avant de se rapprocher du pharaon, portant une main contre la commissure de ses lèvres avant de murmurer tout bas :

« En ce qui concerne le garçon… »

« Heba. »

« Oui, c'est cela. Je crains qu'il n'y ait déjà des rumeurs qui commencent à circuler au sein du palais. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le souverain se redressa sur son siège pour se pencher légèrement en avant, intrigué.

« Quel genre de rumeurs ? »

« Eh bien… votre ressemble n'a échappée à personne et… certains se posent des questions… » raconta l'ancien porteur de la clé du millénium, hésitant.

« Je t'en prie Shimon, cesse les mystères et dis-moi clairement de quoi il s'agit ! » lança avec impatience le jeune roi.

« Ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir… mais j'ai entendu des servants prétendre que le garçon et sa Majesté seraient liés par le sang, mais que vous l'auriez envoyé au loin pour l'évincer du trône… »

« Quoi ?! »

Se relevant précipitamment tout en s'exclamant, Atem, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, se figea quelques secondes en face de son conseiller.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Pharaon… il ne faut pas y prêter attention. »

Reprenant ses esprits, le pharaon se rassit lentement sur son siège, abasourdi.

« Il faut les comprendre… Nous nous posons tous des questions… »

« Mais de là à penser que je serais capable d'une telle chose… »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Shimon fronça les sourcils à son tour, interrogeant son souverain, perplexe.

« Est-ce cela qui vous dérange le plus ? Que l'on vous croit capable d'évincer votre propre frère par soif de pouvoir… ?

« N'est-ce pas évident ?! » s'écria Atem en se relevant à nouveau, faisant quelques pas dans la salle du trône pour rejoindre le balcon où il avait été autrefois proclamé roi.

« Je ne vais pas m'offenser que l'on croie qu'Heba et moi soyons liés. Il n'y aurait aucun inconvénient à une telle situation. »

Agrippant fermement le rebord au point d'en faire blanchir ses phalanges, il souffla, chuchotant pour lui-même.

« Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple de cette façon… »

Rejoignant le jeune roi à l'extérieur, Shimon posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, souriant gentiment.

« Peut-être bien que les Dieux ont entendu vos prières… »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« C'est ce que j'aime à croire, en tout cas. »

« Mon Pharaon… »

Se retournant brusquement à cet appel, le souverain et le grand vizir observèrent avec étonnement Mahad se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux, Mana et Heba à ses côtés.

« Je m'en vais faire taire les vilaines bouches qui osent propager ces mensonges. » annonça le vieil homme en prenant congé, se faisant retenir à la dernière seconde par le pharaon qui déclara d'une voix calme :

« Shimon… de la tempérance… »

« Comme toujours, notre Pharaon fait preuve d'une grande clémence. »

Une fois le conseiller partit, Atem s'en retourna vers son trône, s'arrêtant toutefois juste en face des marches pour parcourir son double du regard.

Habillé d'une longue tunique crème en coton retenue par une ceinture de soie violette, et orné de bijoux en or semblable aux siens, il avait l'air mal à l'aise, se tenant en retrait des deux magiciens, ses pupilles améthyste tournées vers le sol.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il finalement à l'attention du porteur de l'anneau tout en saluant la petite prêtresse d'un mouvement discret de la tête.

« Mana doit retourner à ses études. » énonça simplement Mahad.

« Je serais bien restée ! Mais Mahad insiste tellement… » débita la fillette de manière ennuyée.

« Bien sûr que j'insiste ! Comment veux-tu progresser si tu ne t'entraînes jamais !? » s'agaça le prêtre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je vois… » se contenta de répondre le jeune roi, un sourire amusé sur la bouche. « Malheureusement, j'ai encore des affaires à régler, alors je ne peux pas prendre soin d'Heba pour l'instant. »

« Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi ! »

L'entente soudaine de la voix de l'adolescent, jusque-là resté obstinément muet, força les trois autres personnes présentes à se tourner vers lui, surprise.

Les traits de son visage se détendant légèrement, Atem s'avança vers ce dernier, indiquant avec douceur :

« Je voulais juste que tu ne te retrouves pas livré à toi-même dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, mais si ça ne te dérange pas de m'attendre seul jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé avec les affaires du royaume, alors tant mieux. »

Hochant la tête à l'affirmative, le garçon sourit également au souverain avant que le magicien n'ajoute rapidement :

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous y allons. Mana ! »

Secouant la main en guise d'au revoir à la jeune fille, Heba se mit à suivre le pharaon qui avait aussi commencé à s'éloigner, celui-ci l'interrogeant quand il fut à ses côtés.

« Comment s'est passé la journée ? »

« Plutôt bien. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, gagner à tout bout de champ finit par devenir lassant… » relata son double, gloussant de manière embarrassée.

« Pour elle, ce n'est pas un grand changement étant donné qu'elle perdait constamment avec moi aussi. » dévoila Atem, nostalgique. « Ceci dit, perdre quand on n'en a pas l'habitude peut être aussi amusant que de gagner. »

« Cette partie contre moi, l'autre jour, est-ce que c'était la première fois que vous ne remportiez pas la victoire ? » se renseigna le garçon, attendant avec impatience la réponse de son "autre moi".

« C'est exact. » révéla le souverain dans un souffle, toujours souriant.

« Je suis désolé… »

« De quoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Je te l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé ça rafraîchissant. Bien sûr, ne crois pas que je ne sois pas rancunier. Je veux absolument une revanche ! »

« D'accord ! »

Se stoppant au seuil de deux grandes portes dorées, Atem fit dériver ses pupilles pourpres vers le couloir à sa gauche, posant une dernière question à son partenaire de jeu tout en levant une main vers les battants.

« Est-ce que tu sauras retrouver ton chemin jusqu'à mes appartements ? »

« Oui, sans problème ! » émit Heba avec empressement, se voulant rassurant.

« Parfait. La réunion avec le Conseil ne devrait pas durer longtemps, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à faire appel à Nailah. »

« Je sais. Tout ira bien… hmm… Atem… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillant sous l'étonnement pour la seconde fois de la journée, le pharaon prit un moment pour s'assurer qu'il avait correctement entendu, avant de vite remplacer cette expression par un visage de pur ravissement.

Ses lèvres s'étirant autant qu'il leur était possible, il fit un clin d'œil complice au garçon et lança rieur :

« Bien ! Je vois que tu as finalement compris. »

**_##########_ **

C'était un crépuscule comme tant d'autres pour la terre d'Égypte. Baigné par des nuances d'orange et de rose, le Dieu soleil Khépri avait disparu au zénith pour devenir Râ avant de finalement se coucher sous le nom d'Atoum.

Et cette nuit encore, il voyagerait dans la barque sacrée de Tefnout, au sein du monde des ténèbres, afin de combattre le serpent Aphosis et ramener la lumière dans le monde d'en haut avant que le chaos ne l'engloutisse.

Fermant les paupières en reposant le papyrus qu'il avait entre les mains, Atem se laissa bercer par les sons plus calmes de la ville.

Les heures semblaient avoir filées à toute vitesse, et lorsqu'il avait enfin pu rejoindre son partenaire de jeu dans la chambre, celui-ci s'était assoupi.

Étalé sur toute la longueur du lit, entouré de ses figurines d'argiles et d'autres jouets, il ressemblait à un enfant. Une comparaison qui ne lui ferait probablement pas plaisir vu la réaction qu'il avait eu la dernière fois que le souverain lui en avait fait la remarque.

Le pharaon sourit en détournant le regard, attendri. Lui qui voulait échapper à ses obligations en prétextant devoir s'occuper de son double, le voilà qui se retrouvait inévitablement à travailler.

Le puzzle du millénium autour de son cou se mit à s'agiter soudainement tout en produisant une puissante lueur dorée et il fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers les portes de ses appartements en même temps que celles-ci s'ouvraient avec fracas, réveillant le garçon endormi par la même occasion.

« Atem ! »

« Que se passe-t-il, Seth ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses pupilles vers l'adolescent inquiet, le rassurant d'un hochement de tête avant reporter son attention vers le prêtre.

« Des assassins se sont introduits dans le palais ! » lui répondit ce dernier, le visage crispé par l'agacement d'une telle faille dans la sécurité du palace.

« Comment ?! » interrogea le jeune roi en se mettant debout, plissant les yeux en s'approchant du porteur de la baguette du millénium.

« Malheureusement, nous l'ignorons toujours… Je me demande quand même ce que fait Mahad ! »

« Inutile de porter la faute sur les autres. Quels sont les ordres ? »

« Les gardes à l'intérieur du palais sont partis à leurs recherches avec le magicien. Isis se tient prête pour nous dire leurs positions dès qu'elle en aura eu la vision. Je te conseille de rester enfermé ici avec le garçon jusqu'à ce que nous les ayons capturés. » déclara d'une traite l'homme au regard de glace, levant une main vers deux soldats se tenant derrière lui pour qu'ils se placent devant les portes et en gardent l'accès.

« Très bien. Pour la sécurité d'Heba, je suivrais tes conseils. Pour cette fois… » annonça le pharaon en souriant malicieusement, comme cherchant à taquiner le prêtre.

« Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à te convaincre, Cher Cousin. » relata simplement Seth avec un sourire complice, ajoutant avant de s'en aller : « Nous ferons appel à toi lorsque tout danger sera écarté et qu'il sera temps de juger ces criminels. »

Les portes se refermèrent sur l'ombre de sa cape volant au vent, et Atem se tint le front d'une main, préoccupé.

À nouveau, des assassins s'en prenaient à sa vie, cherchaient à se débarrasser de lui, contestaient son titre et sa légitimité… leurs motivations trouvaient-elles leur source dans d'anciens conflits, ou bien les rumeurs le concernant lui et Heba s'étaient-elles également répandues en ville, apportant la confusion parmi son peuple… ?

« Cher Cousin ? »

Le pharaon se retourna brusquement à ces mots, offrant un sourire se voulant rassurant à son partenaire tout en le rejoignant sur le lit, expliquant :

« C'est bien ça. Seth et moi sommes cousins. Son père et le mien étaient frères. C'est quelque chose de connu ici, mais j'imagine que ce genre d'histoires n'arrive pas jusqu'aux lointains villages comme le tiens. »

« Oui. »

« Moi-même, je n'ai découvert ce fait qu'il n'y a que quelques années. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » osa demander Heba en penchant la tête, embarrassé.

Riant légèrement, le souverain la lui releva d'un doigt sous le menton, indiquant :

« Parce que Seth aussi ignorait qui était son père jusqu'à… »

« Jusqu'à ? » ne put s'empêcher de répéter le garçon avant de poser subitement une main sur sa bouche, l'air choqué. « Je suis désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« Non ! Non… c'est de notoriété publique alors il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu le sache, c'est juste que… c'est peu compliqué. »

Soupirant en se dirigeant vers le balcon, n'en dépassant pourtant pas le seuil de peur d'un archer caché, il s'adossa au chambranle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et raconta avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix :

« Mon prédécesseur est coupable d'un crime qui aurait éternellement apporté la honte sur notre famille s'il n'avait pas sauvé le royaume en contrepartie… Parce qu'il est celui qui a poussé l'ancien Pharaon à commettre ce crime, et par peur des représailles, mon oncle, Aknadin, n'a jamais révélé sa véritable identité à Seth. »

Marchant de long en large dans la pièce de jeux, Atem soupira à nouveau, s'arrêtant soudainement pour observer de manière absente le coucher de soleil.

« Mais j'imagine que le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper. Un… témoin… de ce crime s'est un jour présenté au palais. Il avait grandi dans la haine et la colère de cet acte, et il exigeait réparation… ou plutôt, il souhaitait se venger. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père était déjà mort, alors c'est moi qui aie prit la responsabilité de combattre cet ennemi qui menaçait la vie d'innocentes personnes. Je me suis battu contre lui et j'ai gagné… et les péchés de mon père sont devenus les miens… »

Se tournant vers l'adolescent, le souverain lui offrit un faible sourire, retrouvant sa place à ses côtés sur le lit.

« À la suite de cette histoire, Aknadin s'est vu forcé de dire toute la vérité. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons su… J'ai pardonné à mon oncle, je l'ai gardé auprès de moi en tant que Grand Prêtre, il est celui qui détient le pouvoir de l'œil du millénium. Mais l'âme de mon père est à jamais prisonnière de ses actes, et c'est une chose que je ne supporte pas. Je ne suis pas non plus ignorant de sa jalousie à mon égard, de son désir de voir son fils prendre mon titre… Mais Seth est assez loyal pour s'opposer à lui, et à présent, voilà la vie que je mène, aussi souillée puisse-t-elle être… »

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que les autres ont fait ! »

S'écriant avec empressement, surprenant par la même le jeune roi, Heba agrippa les mains de son alter ego, les serrant fermement contre les siennes tout en continuant sur sa lancée :

« Quel que soit ce crime, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez perpétué, et ce témoin était aussi ignorant de ses auteurs que vous l'étiez de cette histoire ! »

Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, le pharaon se contenta simplement de hocher la tête, de fines larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait si souvent eu envie d'entendre ces mots, la force que son double y mettait ne leurs donnant que plus d'impact sur sa conscience coupable.

« Je te remercie… »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier, je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

Sa bouche s'étirant en sourire ravi, Heba se leva pour se diriger vers la table de travail, regardant avec curiosité les nombreux papyrus éparpillés sur cette dernière sans toutefois les ouvrir, énonçant calmement :

« Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport entre la venue de ces assassins et cette vieille histoire ? »

De nouveau surprit, le souverain se rapprocha du garçon, prenant appui sur la chaise en roseau tout en s'exprimant :

« Tu es bien plus vif d'esprit que tu ne le montres… »

Sous le regard gêné du garçon, il continua avec plus de sérieux.

« C'est exact. La révélation de notre parenté à pousser certains partisans de mon oncle à croire que le véritable Pharaon ne pouvait être que Seth. Je ne suis pas réticent à l'idée de lui céder ma place lorsque j'aurais quitté ce monde. Au contraire, je pense même que c'est le meilleur choix possible. Malgré son caractère borné, c'est un homme juste et bon… Mais tant que je vivrai, ce trône sera le mien ! »

« Alors, autrefois, ils souhaitaient que votre oncle soit Pharaon, et maintenant, ils veulent que ce soit son fils… ? »

« Ils n'ont dans l'idée que de renverser le régent actuel pour apporter les ténèbres… une contestation de pouvoir, et c'est tout le royaume qui se retrouvera en danger. La Haute Égypte est fragile, et ce chaos donnerait l'occasion à nos voisins de nous envahir. »

Des coups retentirent dans la chambre et le jeune roi s'éloigna vers les portes, recevant avec soulagement le visiteur.

« Karim… »

« Mon Pharaon… Nous avons capturé les criminels, leurs procès est sur le point de débuter, nous n'attendons plus que vous. » dévoila le prêtre, se courbant légèrement en signe de salutation.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » répondit Atem, se tournant une dernière fois vers son partenaire de jeu pour indiquer calmement : « Je veux que tu restes ici, Heba. Tu n'as pas besoin d'assister à ce genre de chose. »

Disparaissant à son tour dans le long couloir, le souverain s'en alla sans rien dire de plus, laissant Heba seul au milieu de la pièce, intrigué.

_Ce genre de chose ?_

**_##########_ **

La salle du trône n'était qu'un immense vide doré faisant face à une terrasse surplombant l'entrée du palais et qui offrait l'entièreté de la ville de Khemet comme seul horizon.

Le trône au sommet triangulaire reposait contre le mur de droite, au-dessus de marches de pierre, ses accoudoirs en forme de tête de lion ne rendant que plus intimidant encore son possesseur.

Ce dernier se tenait d'ailleurs assit sur celui-ci, les traits tirés, le regard perçant, observant avec un certain dédain les accusés agenouillés à ses pieds.

« Que soit énoncer les crimes dont sont jugés coupable ces hommes ! »

C'était un système que d'autres pays dénigrés et loués tout à la fois. Un procès juste et impartial, où les accusés se verraient donner la chance de prouver leur innocence, si innocents ils étaient.

Heba savait ce qu'il avait devant les yeux sans même avoir participé une seule fois à l'un d'entre eux. Dans les villages éloignés, les vieilles lois régnaient en maître et à celui qui se ferait accuser, aucun temps de parole ne serait accordé.

Déroulant un parchemin, le grand vizir Shimon se mit à lire à voix haute :

« Aharon et Jabare, arrêtés par la garde alors qu'ils cherchaient à accéder aux appartements royaux. Les charges sont : tentative d'assassinat sur la personne du roi d'Égypte, le Pharaon Atem. »

Les deux hommes ainsi nommés se débattirent entre les mains des soldats les retenant au sol avant de finalement se calmer lorsque l'un deux les menaça de la pointe de son sabre.

« Les témoins sont : la Grande Prêtresse Isis par l'influence du pouvoir de son collier du millenium, le noble Ammon qui les a surpris durant— »

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux deux autres hommes ? » interrogea le souverain, coupant la parole à son conseiller.

« Les deux hommes… répondant aux noms de Nephi et Adir, ont été tués en tentant de fuir… »

Caché derrière un pilier, Heba se retourna brusquement à ses mots. Appuyant son dos contre le granite, il couvrit sa bouche de sa main, empêchant un hoquet d'horreur de franchir ses lèvres tandis que les deux criminels s'écriaient d'une même voix colérique :

« Mort au Pharaon ! Mort au Pharaon ! »

« ASSEZ ! »

Le cri du jeune roi résonna entre les murs de manière tranchante et un silence lugubre s'installa soudain. Se relevant avec lenteur, Atem traversa la pièce pour rejoindre les deux accusés, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils tout en demandant :

« Vu la rapidité avec laquelle vous été découvert, et le manque évident de pratique qui a résulté en la perte de vos complices, je suis d'avis que vous n'avez rien de professionnels. Toutefois, quelqu'un vous a bel et bien engagé et je veux savoir qui. Quoiqu'il ne doive pas être des plus intelligents étant donné qu'il a recruté des amateurs dans votre genre. »

Voyant les coupables restaient obstinément muet, le pharaon souffla, se retournant en agitant une main dans l'air :

« Décapitez-les. »

« Majesté ! » s'exclama avec véhémence Mahad, la terreur, mélangée à la surprise, dans ses yeux faisant écho à celle que partageaient toutes les autres personnes présente dans la pièce.

« Il y a des témoins fiables, ils ont commis l'acte qu'on leur reproche. Décapitez-les ! »

D'un pas hésitant, Karim se posta face aux assassins, annonçant avec autorité bien que semblant toujours sous le choc :

« Par décret du Pharaon Atem, votre sentence est celle de la décapitation… »

Des larmes sans fin se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Heba, et retenant un gémissement, il s'apprêta à s'enfuir hors de la salle lorsque la voix d'un des accusés se fit entendre avec force.

« Elle s'appelle Adina ! C'est une des suivantes de la reine de Kerma ! Ayez pitié ! »

Atem esquissa un sourire entendu à ces révélations. Se tournant de nouveau vers sa cour et les deux coupables, il déclara tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Merci pour ces informations. Elles seront dûment récompensées, c'est juré. »

De retour sur son trône, le souverain balaya une nouvelle main dans l'air, et toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ordonna rapidement :

« Que le procès du millénium commence ! »

Heba regarda avec ébahissement comme les prêtres se succédèrent devant les prisonniers, usant de leurs items divins pour extraire un monstre effrayant hors de leurs poitrines, apparemment symbole de leurs mauvaises actions, pour ensuite le sceller dans une large dalle de pierre, avant qu'ils ne soient traînés hors du palais, leurs libertés retrouvées.

« Votre Grandeur… » appela le porteur de la clef du millénium en s'avançant vers le jeune roi. « Alors, tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse pour découvrir le véritable coupable ? »

« Parfois, Shada, il faut savoir ne pas jouer selon les règles pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. » répondit le pharaon en croisant les jambes, son menton reposant dans sa main droite.

« Et s'ils n'avaient pas parlé ? » lança Seth en fronçant les sourcils à son tour, encore surprit par la propre audace de son cousin.

« Je l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des amateurs. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient parler ! Ils tiennent plus à leurs vies qu'à la cause qu'ils défendent. »

Toujours quelque peu abasourdi, les vizirs, nomarques et autres nobles commencèrent à se disperser lentement, laissant seul le souverain en compagnie de ses prêtres et de son conseiller.

« C'était très osé de votre part, Majesté. » relata Isis, le regard fixe. « Moi-même, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la supercherie. »

« Mais c'était finement jouer. » indiqua Aknadin, partageant le sourire de son neveu. « Grâce à cela, nous savons qui a attenté à la vie de notre roi. »

« Malgré tout, je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ces méthodes… »

« Ton avis n'a aucune importance, Mahad ! Nous avons exactement ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas le plus important !? »

« Allons, allons… Calmez-vous. Le Pharaon a agi en son âme et conscience, c'est à lui seul de juger de ses actions. »

Observant de manière absente Shimon prononçait ces paroles, Atem parcourra la pièce des yeux, ses pupilles pourpres s'attardant sur chacun de ses prêtres.

« Je consens que ma méthode ne soit pas très éthique, et je promets à l'avenir d'user de stratagèmes plus conventionnels, si cela peut vous rassurer. »

Acquiesçant doucement, les porteurs d'objets du millénium se rapprochèrent du jeune roi, et Karim fut le premier à parler, arguant avec sérieux :

« À présent, il convient de savoir ce que nous allons entreprendre contre la reine Katimala en représailles de son acte. »

Heba s'éloigna discrètement en direction des appartements royaux, le reste de cette discussion ne le concernant pas.

Il était complètement épuisé par le flot continuel de sentiments différent qui l'envahissait. À la fois terrifié et fasciné par ce qu'il avait vu, il se sentait surtout rassuré. Oui, rassuré que son "autre moi" ne fut pas aussi cruel qu'il l'avait fait croire un instant auparavant.

Il n'aurait certainement jamais pu rester à ses côtés si tel avait été le cas. Alors même qu'ils étaient devenus si proches… cela aurait été tellement douloureux de ne plus le revoir, bien plus douloureux que cela l'avait été avec Jouno ou Teana…


	6. Inquiétude Enfouie & Peur Bannie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explications de chapitre:
> 
> -La déesse Isis, mère d'Horus, prenait constamment soin de lui lorsqu'il été enfant, car elle le savait promit à un grand destin.
> 
> -Zerzura est une oasis légendaire souvent citée dans les contes orientale d'Afrique du Nord.

Une semaine. Sept jours. Sept nuits. À observer le soleil se lever au-delà des dunes de sable. À admirer la lune se coucher derrière l'horizon doré qui cachait le Nil.

De longues journées emplit de jeux, de rires, et de secrets révélés. Une longue impatience aussi, dans l'attente anxieuse d'une quelconque manifestation de ses parents.

Et un vide, profond et douloureux, qui peinait à se refermer. Une blessure, faîtes d'abandon, de culpabilité et de chagrin, guérissant aussi lentement qu'il était possible de mourir de faim.

Heba ressortit avec précipitation la tête hors de l'eau, calant son dos contre le bord du bassin remplit de pétales de lotus. Fermant les paupières, il se laissa bercer par le remous, créé par l'autre jeune homme occupant les lieux et s'amusant à brasser de petites vagues d'un léger mouvement de la main contre la surface.

« Combien de temps le voyage a-t-il duré avant que vous n'arriviez à Khemet ? »

« Je l'ignore. Peut-être huit ou dix jours… »

« Dans ce cas, les émissaires devraient avoir atteint ton village à l'heure qu'il est. Si on imagine que vous n'avez pas fait de détour pour récupérer d'autres esclaves… »

« Je suppose… »

« Nous aurons vite des nouvelles de ta famille. »

Se redressant subitement, l'adolescent plongea son regard améthyste dans celui pourpre de son alter ego se trouvant à l'autre bout du bain, fronçant les sourcils de manière inquiète tout en demandant :

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire à celles de Jouno et de Teana ? »

« Je… »

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Atem détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Qu'était supposé dire son double exactement ? Comment pouvait-il raisonnablement expliquer qu'il était le seul rescapé de marchands d'esclaves sans scrupules ?

« À bien y réfléchir, je ferais encore mieux de ne jamais retourner au village… »

Relevant rapidement la tête, le pharaon fronça les sourcils à son tour, tâchant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés à l'idée que le garçon puisse rester pour toujours à ses côtés.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire cela. Nous avons tous un endroit où rentrer. Le tiens t'attends également. »

« Mais j'aurais tellement honte… et puis tout le monde risque de m'en vouloir… »

« Mais tu n'es pas responsable ! »

« Pour les autres, ça n'a aucune importance ! »

S'écriant avec colère, Heba se retourna contre le rebord, tournant le dos au souverain qui le rejoignit finalement, attrapant délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour qu'ils se fassent face.

« Eh bien, soit… laisse-les donc te haïr si cela peut leur faire plaisir. Je serais ravi de faire installer ta famille ici, en ville. Ainsi, nous ne serions pas séparés. »

De fines larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux, Heba hocha la tête avec lenteur, souriant doucement tandis que le jeune roi caressait ses joues de ses pouces.

Depuis l'arrestation des deux assassins qui s'étaient introduit dans le palais pour tuer le pharaon, les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.

Tout y avait évidemment contribué. Leur ressemblance troublante dont ils ne se préoccupés à présent plus, leurs passions communes, le fait qu'ils aient pratiquement les mêmes goûts… Ne pouvait réellement les différencier que leurs caractères profondément opposés. Heba, doux et timide. Atem, sûr de lui et inflexible.

Il restait toutefois encore quelques zones d'ombre… En effet, l'adolescent n'ayant encore rien dit au souverain quant au fait d'avoir assisté au procès du millénium quand bien même il n'aurait pas dû. Et ce dernier se taisant obstinément quand il s'agissait des affaires du royaume.

Non pas qu'il cherchait à tout savoir… mais loin d'être stupide, Heba savait qu'un bain de sang allait être versé à Kerma, le petit pays nubien s'attirant les foudres de la grande Égypte dirigé par le puissant pharaon protégé des trois Dieux Égyptiens.

Il redoutait légèrement qu'une nouvelle guerre se prépare entre les deux régions, celles-ci ayant été en conflit depuis des siècles maintenant.

Parfois, il souhaitait que les heures qu'il passait à jouer avec Atem puissent durer pour l'éternité.

« Et si nous faisions une autre partie ? Mes Chacals n'ont pas encore dit leur dernier mot ! J'arriverai à contrer ta stratégie cette fois ! » déclara le jeune roi, plissant les yeux de malice.

« Je suis impatient de voir ça ! » se contenta de répondre le garçon en souriant d'autant plus, préférant oublier ses préoccupations pour le moment.

**_##########_ **

Le parfum des petits pains au cumin disposés sur la table d'ivoire flottait dans l'air avec légèreté, enveloppant les appartements du souverain d'une chaleur familiale comme on ressentait rarement dans un palais aussi grand.

Attrapant le mets d'une main tout en enfournant un grain de raisin entre ses lèvres, le jeune roi le découpa en deux parts égales, offrant l'autre moitié à son partenaire de jeu avant de s'installer sur la chaise de roseau, la retournant à demie pour continuer à avoir l'œil sur le garçon, lui-même assis à table, tandis qu'il travaillait distraitement.

Déjeunant ainsi dans le calme, Atem se mit à réfléchir sur la suite des évènements. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, autant pour son bien que pour celui de son peuple.

Puisque la reine de Kerma avait frappé la première, il était légitime qu'il riposte de la même manière. Cependant, cela pouvait aussi signifier le début d'un affrontement dont les enjeux seraient bien plus importants.

Depuis combien de siècles, l'Égypte échappait-elle à l'invasion des Nubiens ? Si ces représailles constituaient le commencement d'une guerre prochaine, alors il était heureux qu'Heba doive bientôt repartir chez lui.

Le savoir en sécurité, loin des champs de bataille et de toute menace directe, suffisait à le rendre heureux malgré son cœur cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses pupilles humides.

Et même si aucun conflit ne venait à se déclarer, il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste… Il savait, quelle que soit la distance qui les séparait, que jamais plus il ne se sentirait seul.

Et si jamais, un jour, il venait à perdre tout ce qu'il avait, il savait aussi qu'il lui resterait au moins une chose, une seule chose que le destin ne pourrait pas lui enlever.

Heba était la lumière qui l'avait sauvé de ses propres ténèbres. Il était la joie contre sa peine, le courage contre sa peur, la force contre ses faiblesses.

Il pensait bêtement avoir été sauvé, alors qu'en vérité, c'était lui qui avait sauvé le pharaon de lui-même.

Et en retour, telle Isis qui avait pris soin d'Horus lorsqu'il était enfant, Atem avait fait de même avec l'adolescent, faisant de lui son trésor le plus sacré, son bien le plus précieux.

Comme l'oasis de Zerzura, perdu au milieu des légendes, il était un cadeau envoyé par les Dieux que le jeune roi protégerait au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait.

Un petit rire timide résonna dans la chambre, le coupant brusquement dans ses pensées, et il se tourna vers le garçon, écarquillant les yeux en voyant celui-ci agenouillé sur le sol, s'amusant à faire boire une coupe emplie d'un liquide blanc qu'il supposait être du lait, à un chat sortit de nulle part.

« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Sekhmet. » lança-t-il avec un sourire, se levant pour prendre le félin, vêtu d'un collier d'or, entre les bras.

Caressant sa fourrure grège du bout des doigts, le pharaon se déplaça dans la pièce jusqu'à atteindre son lit, sur lequel il déposa le demi-dieu, ce dernier fermant instantanément ses yeux olive au contact du matelas tout en s'étirant paresseusement.

« Il avait disparu depuis quelques jours, je me demandais où il était passé. »

Heba secoua la tête à cette réflexion, rieur.

« Il y a tellement de chats qui traînent dans ce palais, comment pouvez-vous seulement vous rendre compte de la disparition de l'un d'eux ? » questionna-t-il tout s'avançant vers son "autre moi", grattant tendrement l'oreille de l'animal.

« C'est simple, Sekhmet est le seul qui entre ici. À croire que tous les autres évitent les appartements royaux. » indiqua Atem, faisant la moue.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les portes pourraient être grandes ouvertes, et tous les chats rassemblés dans le couloir, qu'ils ne fouleraient pas d'une patte ne serait-ce que le seuil. Sekhmet est le seul qui est jamais eu un comportement différent. » expliqua le pharaon en haussant les épaules, lui aussi intrigué.

« Peut-être bien qu'il voulait que vous ayez de la compagnie. » souffla le garçon, toutefois trop bas pour que le souverain l'entende.

Un garde posté à l'extérieur entra subitement après s'être annoncé, prévenant le jeune roi que le conseil l'attendait, et Atem offrit un sourire à son double avant de disparaître, promettant avec enthousiasme de revenir assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent jouer un peu avant d'aller dormir.

Heba soupira lentement lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur la silhouette du souverain, se laissant retomber mollement contre le lit et réconfortant le félin ayant pris peur d'une caresse sur toute sa longueur.

Pourvu que cette nuit au moins, il ne fasse pas de cauchemar…

**_##########_ **

Lueurs scintillantes dans le ciel sombre, les étoiles argentées éclairaient son chemin à travers les allées de pierre froides, rendant l'obscurité qui l'entourait moins effrayante bien qu'il se retenait avec insistance de respirer trop fort de peur de se faire prendre.

Un pas après l'autre, il avançait, faisant le moins de bruit possible tandis que sa main longeait le mur glacé dans l'espoir de ne pas se perdre dans les dédales de couloirs du palais.

Il y régnait un silence lugubre qui l'angoissait profondément. Comme si tous les habitants du palace avaient subitement cessés d'exister. Plus un son ne se faisait entendre. Les servantes ne faisaient pas d'aller-retour entre leurs chambres et celles de leurs maîtres/maîtresses, les hauts dignitaires ne festoyaient pas dans la grande salle en compagnie des courtisanes, il n'y avait pas même de gardes patrouillant ici et là, protégeant la cour et le pharaon.

Enfin, les lumières enflammées des torches disposées à l'entrée des grandes portes surgirent au loin, et il sourit, semblant soulagé.

Accélérant la cadence, il se dépêcha d'atteindre le mur d'enceinte contre lequel il s'appuya de tout son poids, se penchant légèrement en avant pour tenter d'apercevoir les soldats censés garder le portail.

Mais une fois encore, ceux-ci semblaient s'être évanouis dans le désert, laissant les lourdes portes entrouvertes, comme pour faciliter sa fuite.

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain. C'était beaucoup trop facile, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un coup monté. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'avança un peu et se figea brusquement, hésitant. Puis, déterminé, il franchit les quelques mètres restants, dépassant la frontière symbolique qui le séparait de la cité.

Se retournant rapidement en arrière, dans la crainte d'être découvert, il souffla en voyant que personne ne se lançait à sa poursuite, et avec un nouvel élan de courage, reprit sa course vers la liberté…

« Trouvé ! »

Le cri résonna avec force au-dessus de lui, et il laissa échapper un soupir déçu en relevant la tête vers les remparts du palace, offrant un rictus amusé au jeune roi accoudé nonchalamment à ces derniers, hilare.

« On avait pourtant dit, dans l'enceinte du palais seulement ! Je ne te savais pas si mauvais joueur ! »

« C'est déjà la quatrième partie que je perds ! Comment voulez-vous que j'aie une chance de gagner si je dois me cacher dans un endroit que vous connaissez par cœur !? »

« Tout ce que je retiens de ce discours pathétique, Heba, c'est que tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! »

Éclatant de rire, le garçon préféra hausser les épaules avec désinvolture en direction de son alter ego comme simple réponse à sa provocation.

S'adossant négligemment au chambranle, il fit dériver son regard vers la ville en émoi, déjà bien réveillée malgré l'heure matinale.

Khépri apparaissait lentement derrière les habitations, la chaleur de ses rayons venant éclaircir le paysage environnant, et chassant les vestiges des ténèbres de la veille.

Quelque part dans cette cité, et peut-être même au-delà de celle-ci, Jouno et Teana n'étaient plus que de pâles copies de ce qu'ils étaient. Car si leurs cœurs continuaient infatigablement de battre dans leurs poitrines, leurs âmes, maintenant, ne devaient plus être qu'un souvenir s'évanouissant à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Lui qui se trouvait ici, auprès de personnes pour qui il comptait, appartenant à ce groupe qui l'avait aidé sans rien demander en retour, s'amusant, jouant, vivant, respirant…

N'était-il pas égoïste ? N'était-il pas un monstre ?

En vérité, il aurait largement mérité toutes les injures que lui lanceraient les villageois à son retour à Aldawminu. Lui qui se pavanait dans des habits de soies et orné de parures d'or pouvant suffire à nourrir son village pendant dix ans.

Une main chaude vint soudainement se poser sur son épaule et il sursauta en se tournant vers son propriétaire, battant des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées au coin de ses yeux, et qui coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues.

Remontant le long de son cou, sa couleur plus sombre contrastant avec sa peau caramel, la main délicate se fraya un chemin entre ses mèches blondes pour les caresser avec tendresse, les chassant de son champ de vision.

« Tu pensais encore à eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se contentant de hocher la tête, Heba posa son regard vers les palmiers bordant les murs d'enceinte de chaque côté des grandes portes, se sentant stupide de paraître aussi fragile.

« Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on les retrouve. Après tout, les gens qui se livrent à ce genre de commerce ne sont jamais natifs de la ville dans laquelle ils font des affaires, de cette manière, ils n'ont pas de problème avec les autorités… »

Atem s'arrêta dans ses explications, sentant que l'attention du garçon lui échapper comme il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa déprime.

« Mais… » dit-il en attrapant son menton entre ses doigts, relevant son visage vers le siens. « Ça ne m'a pas empêché de tout de même chercher. »

Les pupilles améthyste de son double se mirent à briller d'un éclat nouveau, et il continua sur sa lancée :

« Ceci dit, pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune nouvelle à te fournir. »

« Je vous suis déjà reconnaissant d'essayer. » murmura Heba, ses lèvres s'étirant difficilement en un fin sourire.

De nouveau, la main du pharaon glissa contre sa peau tiède, ses ongles venant effleurer avec douceur le contour de sa mâchoire avant de s'écarter, le faisant frissonner sur place, pour finalement attraper sa paume contre la sienne, la serrant avec force alors qu'il se mettait à marcher lentement.

« Allez, viens. Je suis sûr que tu dois être affamé après avoir couru pendant des heures à travers tout le palais. »

« C'est vous qui avez proposé une partie de cache-cache alors même qu'il faisait encore nuit. »

« Et c'est toi qui n'arrivais pas à te rendormir après avoir fait un énième cauchemar. J'ai simplement voulu te changer les idées. »

Heba se mordit la lèvre à ces mots tout en fixant le sol avec insistance, embarrassé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas non plus que ces mauvais songes s'arrêtent, ne serait-ce que pour offrir au pharaon une seule nuit de répit.

Mais loin de lui en tenir rigueur, ce dernier restait inexorablement à ses côtés, passant le plus clair de la nuit à le réconforter, oubliant même d'en dormir.

Il s'en voulait. De priver ainsi le jeune roi de sommeil, d'être pathétiquement faible… Même si partir signifiait ne plus jamais se revoir, alors il était heureux de ne plus être une telle nuisance pour lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« Hein ? »

Comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, le souverain se retourna vers le garçon, un doux sourire sur le visage. Serrant avec plus de force sa paume contre la sienne, il ajouta :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Après ce que tu as vécus, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu fasses chaque soir des mauvais rêves. »

« Comment ?! » hoqueta Heba, surprit.

« Je l'ignore. Tu avais ce regard… cet éclat dans les yeux… celui que tu as chaque fois que tu te reproches quelque chose, alors… Le reste n'est que de la simple déduction. » expliqua Atem en reprenant sa marche, traversant successivement les couloirs tandis que le palais s'éveillait avec agitation.

« Je ne devrais pas vous déranger de cette manière. Peut-être qu'en m'attribuant une autre chambre… » répondit l'adolescent, essayant de paraître plus fort bien que l'idée ne l'enchantait guère.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, je n'ai aucun problème avec toi. Et puis, j'ai comme l'impression que ma présence t'apaise, non ? Enfin… ce n'est qu'une supposition… »

Heba pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux ; le souverain se forçant subitement à regarder ailleurs, ses joues empourprées sous la gêne, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer ce genre de chose.

Gloussant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il porta la main à sa bouche dans une vaine tentative de camoufler son fou-rire, à la fois rassuré et ravi.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?! » lança avec agacement le pharaon, l'embarras faisant un peu plus rougir ses joues bronzées.

« R-Rien du tout ! » balbutia avec difficulté le garçon, incapable de s'arrêter.

Finalement, il pouvait bien profiter de ces moments de joies, bientôt, ils ne seraient plus que des mirages dans le sable ambré du Sahara…


	7. Fait Mensonger & Contre-Vérité (Partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explication du Chapitre:
> 
> -Le royaume de Mâ (abréviation en ancien égyptien de Mâchaouach) est le nom antique donné à la Libye. A l'époque, il ne s'agissait que d'une petite confédération de plusieurs tribues berbères. Son roi est, lui, totalement fictif.
> 
> -(*) Le cyanure est un poison très puissant si consommé. Il est, en outre, décrit comme ayant un arrière-goût d'amande douce.

Malgré les acclamations de la foule, Atem posa un genou à terre, le souffle court. Glaive à la main, sa pointe plantée dans le sol pour l'aider à se relever, il se souleva dans un ultime effort, de fines gouttelettes de sueur glissant le long de son front pour s'écraser dans l'espace entre le creux de son épaule et son cou.

Le son d'une cymbale retentit dans un écho assourdissant, et il resserra sa prise sur l'arme tout en s'élançant vers l'avant. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent avec force dans une pluie d'étincelles de métal, le tout accompagné d'un bruit strident.

À chacune de ses inspirations, un nouveau coup était porté, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus puissant, avant que l'ennemi ne se recule, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Les cris autour de lui devenaient frénétiques et il esquissa un sourire sans véritable joie apparente. Relever la tête, paraître fière, être invincible. Les paroles de son père ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit, lui donnant le tournis tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de s'en montrer digne.

Une nouvelle volée de coups l'assaillit et le glaive s'envola dans les airs sous son regard surprit, venant retomber avec fracas à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Réagissant d'instinct, le pharaon s'échappa des salves de son adversaire d'une roulade sur le côté, frappant son dos à l'aide de son pied et récupérant en même temps le sabre que l'homme à la peau basané perdit dans sa chute.

Essuyant le filet de sang qui colorait ses lèvres d'un geste rageur, ce dernier plissa ses yeux bleu océan, le soleil éblouissant lui bloquant la vue, et cherchant à tâtons derrière lui, il se réappropria l'arme du souverain, l'attaquant à la seconde où ses doigts effleurèrent la garde.

Atem s'arqua, bloquant la lame à l'aide du contour recourbé de la sienne, faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même pour envoyer l'ennemi au loin, prit dans son propre élan.

Encore une fois, les ovations reprirent, plus tonitruantes, et il s'immobilisa dans une position de défense, les mains moites, sa tête pulsant au rythme des battements de son cœur.

L'homme aux cheveux clairs se rapprocha lentement, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, jetant un voile d'ombre au-dessus de lui qui le fit frémir.

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les contours de sa barbe foncée, dévoilant une dentition précaire, et le jeune roi se força à regarder avec insistance son glaive dans la main de son adversaire, de peur que cette vision ne lui donne la nausée.

De nouveau, il prit une grande inspiration, avant d'attaquer à son tour, le bruit de métal frappant l'un contre l'autre résonnant encore une fois dans l'air.

L'homme s'épuisa finalement à faire voltiger son arme ici et là pour tenter de toucher le souverain, et la bouche de celui-ci se tordit en un rictus moqueur.

Fauchant le glaive, il balança la poigne de son sabre dans les côtes saillantes de l'ennemi, obligeant ce dernier à se courber sous la douleur alors que le pharaon en profiter pour envoyer, avec tout ce qui lui restait de force, son coude entre ses deux yeux, un son d'os se brisant parvenant à ses oreilles malgré le brouhaha de la foule en délire.

Un hurlement d'agonie retentit et son adversaire s'écroula à terre, tenant son visage ensanglanté entre ses mains noires de saletés.

Le son de la cymbale tinta pour la seconde fois, et ses doigts tremblants laissèrent échapper le sabre devenu trop lourd, son corps parcouru de spasmes tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, en vain.

Les spectateurs devant lui se levèrent de leurs sièges, s'écriant avec excitation, et un groupe de personne bien distinct se détacha de plus en plus nettement de ceux-ci, le rejoignant au centre de l'arène.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! Quel combat ! Je suis époustouflé par vos talents de guerrier, Votre Grandeur ! »

Incapable de répondre, la gorge sèche et la respiration toujours haletante, le jeune roi se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, observant son interlocuteur de manière suspicieuse.

« Eh bien, c'était un vrai combat de Titans. Votre champion a su donner du fil à retordre à notre Pharaon, qui est pourtant le meilleur de nos combattants. »

Les paroles de Seth le firent grincer des dents sous l'agacement, et il offrit un regard furtif à son cousin, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire.

« C'était une bonne distraction. Devrions-nous aller nous restaurer maintenant ? »

_Une distraction !?_

Pinçant ses lèvres, Atem refréna l'envie qu'il avait de reprendre le sabre reposant sur le sol pour l'enfoncer dans l'estomac de la personne lui faisant face, préférant le laisser disparaître vers l'intérieur du palais en compagnie de ses prêtres, les acclamations de la foule, composée principalement des nobles de la cour, s'estompant subitement comme elle commençait à se disperser, suivant les pas des porteurs d'objets du millénium et de leurs invités.

Soupirant, le souverain s'apprêta à faire de même quand un visage apparut soudainement devant lui, deux mains lui tendant un linge de coton, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres roses.

« Heba… »

« Félicitation pour votre victoire. Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix chaude et emplit d'inquiétude du garçon le fit sourire à son tour, et attrapant le linge pour le passer contre son torse nu transpirant, il répondit d'une voix assurée :

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration de force stupide. »

« C'est pour cela que vous vouliez combattre vous-même plutôt que de laisser la place à l'un des soldats de la garde royale ? »

« J'ai beau avoir fait mes preuves auprès de mon peuple, je suis encore jeune pour les autres contrées. Un roi, faible, ignorant, et sans expérience… Alors je suis obligé de faire également mes preuves auprès des autres. Pour éviter des conflits, des guerres, ou des luttes pour le pouvoir… »

« Et moi qui n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre quand ma mère me couvait trop… »

Éclatant de rire, Atem passa une main dans les cheveux aux reflets multicolores de son double, les ébouriffant avec amusement.

« Ceci dit, je me passerai bien de prouver quoi que ce soit à cet imbécile d'Hussein. »

« Vous n'appréciez pas le roi de Mâ ? »

« Il joue les grands seigneurs ici, mais ce n'est qu'un despote cruel qui s'agite comme un poisson hors de l'eau dès qu'il est contrarié. »

La comparaison provoqua un gloussement moqueur chez l'adolescent qu'il partagea avec joie, l'allégresse passagère de ce moment lui permettant de faire retomber la pression.

« Allons-y. Il faut encore que je me change. »

« Oui. »

**_##########_ **

Dressé d'une courte tunique bleu saphir aux extrémités dorées, un Shendyt de la même couleur enserrant sa taille, et une cape amarante recouvrant ses épaules, Atem s'affala légèrement dans son siège, fixant mécaniquement les danseuses orientales s'activant devant ses yeux et ceux de ses convives.

Ondulant au rythme de la musique, le luth et la lyre résonnant en harmonie avec le sistre, les flûtes, les tambours et la harpe, elles tournoyaient avec agilité autour de la table.

De larges bracelets d'argents aux poignets qui cliquetaient chaque fois que leurs doigts dessinaient des cercles imaginaires dans les airs et de grands colliers de pierre précieuses sautillants autour de leurs cous, elles portaient des robes turquoise composée d'une jupe entrouverte sur le côté, laissant apercevoir la peau ivoire de leurs jambes à chacun de leur mouvement. Reliées à cette dernière par une simple maille de lycra aux motifs de feuilles de roseaux or et carmin, leurs brassières offraient une vue dégagée sur le décolleté de leurs poitrines.

Un spectacle que semblait particulièrement apprécier le roi de Mâ, remarqua le pharaon sans être toutefois étonné. Un grand sourire collé au visage, celui-ci frappait dans ses mains au son des claquettes et des tambourins résonnant dans la salle de banquet, admirant sans vergogne les courbes des jeunes femmes, aux cheveux de jais et aux paupières peignés de Khôl, se mouvant un peu trop près de lui.

Soupirant avec fatigue, le jeune roi attrapa son verre de vin, trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide bordeaux quelques secondes avant de brusquement en recracher le contenu, la musique s'arrêtant subitement sous ses étouffements répétés tandis que les personnes attablées tournaient un regard surprit vers lui.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?! » s'écria Hussein avec ennui, semblant agacé d'avoir été dérangé pendant sa "contemplation".

« Majesté !? » lança Mahad, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, se levant avec précipitation.

Toussant encore un peu en se redressant, le souverain tendit une main vers le magicien, le sommant de se rasseoir alors que lui-même se mettait debout, disparaissant vers le fond de la pièce en soufflant :

« Excusez-moi un moment. »

S'enfonçant dans le couloir principal, Atem se stoppa soudainement au seuil d'une antichambre, se retenant au mur à sa gauche, ses ongles se crispant sur la pierre froide.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Relevant la tête, ses pupilles pourpres s'accrochant à celles cobalt de son gardien sacré, le pharaon fronça les sourcils avant de déplacer son regard vers la salle de banquet, murmurant doucement :

« Y avait-il une raison précise à la venue du roi Hussein, Shada ? »

« Il me semble que ce n'est qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Pourquoi cette question, Ô Pharaon ? » répondit le prêtre, intrigué.

« Et le vin ? C'est bien un présent de sa part, non ? » continua d'interroger le jeune roi.

« En effet. Soupçonnez-vous Son Altesse de quelconque mal intention ? » demanda le porteur de la clé du millénium, comprenant le cheminement intellectuel du souverain, ainsi que sa précédente réaction à table.

« Je l'ignore. Mais j'ai remarqué que la jarre avec laquelle on m'a servi était différente de celle des autres invités. Et il y avait comme un arrière-goût d'amande quand j'en ai pris une gorgée  **(*)**. »

Fronçant les sourcils à son tour, Shada se raidi subitement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai rien senti de tel dans le mien. Devrions-nous demander à la garde de l'arrêter ? » questionna-t-il, bien qu'il semblât déjà savoir ce qu'on allait lui dire.

« Sans preuves ? Non… Je ne veux pas risquer un incident diplomatique si je me trompe. » déclara Atem en fermant les yeux, soupirant lentement.

« Votre Majesté a été instruit depuis son enfance en vue de reconnaître toutes les formes de poison de ce monde. Je doute que votre instinct vous trompe si facilement. » plaida Shada avec bienveillance. « Toutefois, s'il avait dû vous arriver quelque chose, je m'étonne que le collier du millénium n'est pas prévenu Isis. »

« Rien n'est sans faille, Shada. Pour le moment, laissons cela de côté. Si jamais d'autres évènements viennent à confirmer mes soupçons, alors nous interviendrons. »

« Comme il vous plaira. »

« Va, je te rejoins de suite. »

« Très bien. »

S'éloignant à grand pas tout en laissant le pharaon derrière lui, Shada quitta le couloir sombre pour retourner dans la pièce enluminée, reprenant sa place autour du banquet.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il attrapa sa propre coupe de vin, faisant tournoyer le liquide rouge-sang à l'intérieur tout en l'examinant avec attention, avant de finalement reporter son regard vers les danseuses s'agitant face à lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mahad se pencher discrètement vers lui pour porter ses lèvres fines à son oreille, prononçant tout bas :

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Rien qui ne nous concerne pour l'instant. » se contenta d'indiquer le prêtre au magicien alors qu'Atem refaisait son entrée sous la clameur des convives.

**_##########_ **

Les portes claquèrent avec discrétion mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les entendre clairement. Ouvrant lentement les paupières, il se redressa sur le lit, son regard se dirigeant automatiquement vers la lueur scintillante de la lampe à huile que le pharaon tenait entre ses doigts.

« Pardon. Je t'ai réveillé. » chuchota ce dernier, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

Plissant les yeux, le garçon observa encore une bonne minute la lanterne avant de baisser la tête, ses mains venant agripper la couverture alors qu'il répondait d'une voix morne :

« Je ne dormais pas. »

Perplexe, Atem s'avança vers le lit, posa négligemment la chandelle près de celui-ci et vint s'installé sur le rebord, questionnant :

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ? As-tu fait un autre cauchemar ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore fermé l'œil. » indiqua son double sur le même ton, inquiétant légèrement le souverain.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu dîner avec nous. Crois-moi, c'était pourtant mon souhait le plus cher, mais si nos invités t'avaient vu, ils se seraient poser des questions. Notre ressemblance est beaucoup trop flagrante. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Je comprends très bien. » continua Heba sans entrain, ses pupilles améthyste maintenant attirées vers la fenêtre, scrutant les nuages gris cachant malicieusement la lune.

« Tu es sûr que ça va… ? Enfin… il est tard, nous devrions plutôt dormir. »

Prononçant ses mots, le jeune roi se leva, faisant le tour du lit pour s'installer sur la couche libre, s'enfouissant sous la fine couverture de soie et posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mais l'adolescent à ses côtés restait obstinément prostré, ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement.

« Heba… » appela le pharaon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, cette fois sincèrement troublé.

« Je me demandais… » déclara soudainement son partenaire de jeu.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Reprenant une position assise pour faire face au garçon, le souverain pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

« Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer autrefois, je suis bien plus conscient de ce qui m'entoure qu'on pourrait le croire aux premiers abords. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe avec le royaume de Kerma… je sais qu'une guerre se prépare. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de telles choses… » voulut le rassurer le jeune roi en prenant une des mains de son double entre les siennes.

« Mais cela me préoccupe justement ! » s'écria en retour Heba avec autorité, s'éloignant brusquement de son alter ego.

Ses yeux se voilant de tristesse, Atem se recula un peu, couvrant son visage entre ses doigts en soufflant.

« J'étais là… »

« Quoi ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent, ce dernier murmurant faiblement :

« J'étais là… J'ai tout vus… »

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Le procès du millénium… »

Les yeux révulsés d'horreur, Atem sortit du lit avec précipitation, se mettant à trembler fébrilement. Se tournant subitement vers le garçon toujours amorphe, il hurla, hors de lui :

« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE RESTER ICI ! »

Le souffle court, il attendit patiemment que son double lui présente une quelconque excuse. Mais ne recevant qu'un silence en guise de réponse, il s'agita d'autant plus, parcourant la chambre de long en large avant de finalement sortir, se postant contre le rebord du balcon pour reprendre calmement ses esprits.

Enserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules pour lutter contre l'air particulièrement frais de cette nuit, il se retourna à nouveau quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, et plongea son regard pourpre dans celui de son partenaire de jeu.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de désobéir… j'ignore si vous êtes en colère contre moi parce que j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ou si vous êtes simplement effrayé à l'idée que je puisse avoir peur de vous… mais s'il s'agit de la deuxième option, sachez que je ne me serais pas autant rapproché de vous si cela avait été le cas… » relata platement l'adolescent, continuant de fixer son alter ego sans faillir.

« Je n'ai toujours pas entendu d'excuse… » se contenta de dire le pharaon, froidement.

« J-Je vous prie de me pardonner… M-Majesté… »

Restant immobile quelques secondes, le souverain finit par soupirer avec fatigue, se frottant les yeux de ses doigts en s'adossant contre le rebord glacé.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… s'il te plait… »

Se rapprochant de son "autre moi", Heba tritura nerveusement les pans de sa tunique, ajoutant tout bas :

« Atem… à quoi ressemble une bataille où les objets du millénium sont impliqués ? »

Abandonnant toute tentative de mensonge, le jeune roi se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et divulgua de ses lèvres tremblantes :

« Un massacre… ? »

Sous le raidissement de son double, il inspira un grand coup, débitant un peu perdu :

« À quoi ressemble une bataille quand un des deux camps est avantagé par l'utilisation de la magie ? Quand il peut prévoir toute attaque à l'avance ? Quand il peut faire s'écrouler toute une armée simplement en annihilant l'esprit des soldats ? Quand il peut invoquer des monstres du Royaume des Ombres si puissants qu'ils pourraient détruire l'ennemi d'un seul souffle destructeur ? »

Il attendit, encore une fois, la moindre intervention du garçon, mais reprit sur sa lancée lorsque ce dernier continua de se murer dans le silence.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à accomplir pourtant… Je ne veux pas être l'instigateur d'une telle chose… Et en même temps, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés quand un autre royaume tente de s'en prendre à ma vie. Il n'y a jamais de bonne solution, jamais de juste compromis qui ne se termine pas dans le sang. C'est un jeu de logique et de réflexion : si mon adversaire me porte un coup, alors je me dois de faire de même. Non, je me dois d'être bien plus drastique, afin de bien lui faire comprendre que je suis plus fort que lui. »

« Comme votre père dans le passé ? »

Sursautant, Atem releva les yeux vers l'adolescent, l'observant avec tristesse une minute avant de baisser la tête, honteux.

« Je n'étais qu'un bébé à cette époque, mais j'ai maintes fois entendu mes parents en discuter par la suite. Cette guerre que le Pharaon Aknamkanon a miraculeusement remportée alors que l'ennemi l'acculé aux portes même de son royaume. Et l'Égypte… La grande Égypte qui finit par terroriser jusqu'aux marchands phéniciens à cause de cette histoire sanglante… »

« Je ne suis pas mon père ! »

Criant ces mots tout en se relevant subitement, le pharaon écarta les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, affolé.

« C'est ce que je veux éviter justement ! Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle guerre ! Et si jamais celle-ci se révélait être inévitable, je ne veux pas faire appel aux objets du millénium pour la gagner ! »

« Menteur… »

« Qu-? »

Surprit, le souverain fronça de nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Tiquant, Heba fit face à son alter ego, semblant passablement agacé.

« Vous jouez avec l'ennemi ! Vous vous imprégnez de ce monstrueux passé, et du haut de votre trône, sans faire quoique ce soit, vous défiez celui-ci d'oser vous attaquer ! Bien sûr que c'est un jeu de réflexion ! À celui qui prendra le plus de risque, et ce, alors même que vous savez que vous êtes le seul qui puissiez l'emporter ! »

Pinçant ses lèvres, le jeune roi rentra brusquement à l'intérieur de ses appartements, se stoppant au milieu de la salle de jeu lorsque son partenaire de jeu reprit.

« Je veux bien croire que vous voulez éviter une nouvelle guerre de se produire, mais de la même manière que vous avez joué avec les nerfs de ces deux assassins ce jour-là, vous jouez avec ceux de la reine Katimala aujourd'hui ! Vous rassemblez vos troupes, mais vous ne vous dirigez pas vers Kerma. Non, vous vous arrêtez simplement à la frontière entre les deux pays et vous attendez le prochain coup de votre adversaire ! »

« Co-Comment ?! » balbutia le pharaon, abasourdi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'espionner les réunions du Conseil pour savoir comment vous agissez. Vous jouez avec moi de la même manière ! La meilleure stratégie, c'est celle du piège ! »

Laissant échapper un rire amer, Atem entra dans le hall, et s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises entourant la table en ivoire, il patienta jusqu'à ce que le garçon le rejoigne, avouant sans plus aucunes arrière-pensées.

« Tu as raison… Et j'imagine que c'est une façon très déloyale de jouer… Mais en tant que roi d'Égypte, je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre erreur. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être un roi effrayant pour bien gouverner. Ne pas menacer vos ennemis n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Au contraire, il n'y a pas plus sage que celui qui maintient la paix sans jamais guerroyer. »

« Heba… Il n'y pas plus sage que toi qui n'est même pas roi… »

Gloussant légèrement, la tension retombant tout doucement, Heba força le souverain à se relever et l'entourant de ses bras, il murmura contre son oreille.

« Reposez-vous sur moi dans ce genre de moment. Laissez-moi vous aider à supporter votre souffrance comme vous m'aidez à supporter la mienne. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes… » décréta Atem en resserrant son emprise sur l'adolescent. « Tu m'aides déjà tellement. Sans toi, j'aurais depuis longtemps céder aux ténèbres de mon âme. »

« Dans ce cas… » énonça son double en se dégageant un peu pour venir coller son front contre celui du pharaon, fermant les paupières. « Je vous tiendrais la main chaque fois que les ombres chercheront à vous engloutir. Il vous suffira d'appeler mon nom… »

« Ne doute pas une seule seconde que je le ferais. »


	8. Fait Mensonger & Contre-Vérité (Partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explication du Chapitre:
> 
> -Oui, à l'époque d'Atem (-1000 av J.C. environs, d'après l'auteur), en Israël, régnait le célèbre roi David. :)

Noirceur tueuse submergeant ce monde innocent, balayant de son chemin les cadavres d'hommes maintenant sans nom, simples âmes trop rapidement fauchées dans cette guerre de damnés. Dans une quête de vengeance ridicule, n'apportant que souffrance absurde, ils ont été l'espoir qui, engloutit, a apporter la lumière infinie. À présent, imperceptibles lueurs au sein des ténèbres, ils tentent désespérément de s'échapper de ces abysses maudits, leurs cœurs rongés par la haine pour ce qui durera une éternité…

Délicieux plaisirs de conquête, ayant gravi les échelons de la torture, et l'amour qui jamais ne perdure, corrompu par ce qui n'est plus qu'un immense vide, la clémence et la compassion n'existant pas plus que l'indulgence.

Ils sont de ceux des condamnés. Brigands sacrifiés au nom de la paix, jugés coupables sans avoir fait l'objet d'un procès, assassinés par ce roi sans merci, prétendant être ignorant tandis que dans l'ombre se créer le ressentiment d'une vie.

Enfant hanté par les fantômes de son passé, se perd à la frontière entre mensonge et vérité. Et alors que grandit ce désir d'effusion de sang qui le libérera de ces entraves, dans la mort s'embrase, ce vœu de destruction.

Ouvrant les paupières avec lenteur, Heba cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour chasser les restes de sommeil.

Ces cauchemars, faisant maintenant partie intégrante de ses nuits, semblaient ne plus l'atteindre autant qu'avant, lui offrant des réveils beaucoup plus calmes. Et bien qu'il souffre toujours autant de leurs contenus, il était soulagé de ne plus perturber les nuits du pharaon, lui permettant ainsi de dormir tout du long sans interruption.

Le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon, émergeant discrètement entre les dunes de sable tandis que déjà la chaleur de ses rayons venait réchauffer les murs de pierre glacés du palais. Un ciel bleu immense s'étendait au-dessus de celui-ci, dans une couleur azur semblable à celle de la mer Égée ; sans nuages, sa clarté éblouissait quiconque relever le regard vers lui.

Un ronronnement résonna près du garçon, et le reconnaissant d'instinct, ce dernier tourna la tête vers sa droite, souriant au félin posté contre son épaule, la frottant énergiquement du bout de son museau dans le but évident de le réveiller pour de bons. Se relevant en une position assise, il attrapa le demi-dieu entre ses bras, le caressant délicatement tout en regardant autour de lui avec perplexité.

_Ce n'est pourtant que l'aube…_

Dubitatif, l'adolescent sortit du lit pour marcher dans les appartements du jeune roi, inspectant chaque pièce avec minutie dans l'espoir de découvrir un indice qui lui indiquerait où s'était rendu le souverain de si bonne heure.

Relâchant légèrement son emprise sur le chat, il fit la moue, ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question qu'il savait sans réponse.

« Et toi, Sekhmet, est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Atem ? »

Assez curieusement toutefois, le félin s'agita entre les bras de l'adolescent à cette demande, s'en échappant brusquement pour atterrir avec agilité sur le sol, et traversant avec une vitesse inouïe les portes d'entrées entrouvertes pour s'enfuir dans les couloirs du palace.

« Ah ! Sekhmet ! Revient ! »

Courant à sa suite, Heba dévala les marches de l'escalier du premier étage, poursuivant l'animal dans un dédale d'antichambres qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà visités, peinant à suivre son compagnon à quatre pattes et bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son passage, s'arrêtant tout juste quelques secondes pour s'excuser proprement avant de repartir à toute vitesse sous leurs regards ébahis.

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?! »

À bout de souffle, le garçon ralenti son pas, hésitant un moment alors qu'il longeait une large allée sombre, discernant, bien qu'avec mal, les bustes de dizaines de pharaons qui la bordaient de chaque côté des murs.

Bientôt, cependant, un halo de lumière se déploya à l'autre bout de cette dernière, et ses pupilles se re-concentrèrent sur la silhouette de la boule de poils qui y entra de manière assurée.

Inspirant à pleins poumons, l'adolescent franchit également le passage qui menait apparemment vers l'extérieur, plissant les yeux sous l'éclat intense de l'aurore qui rosait l'espace céleste, posant une main au-dessus ceux-ci le temps d'y être complètement habitué.

Le paysage devant lui se dessina avec plus de netteté et un sourire étira inconsciemment ses lèvres tandis que l'émerveillement le figer sur place. Là, face à lui, s'étendait un gigantesque jardin de plantes et de fleurs aux dizaines de couleurs chatoyantes, reposant par-dessus un parterre de granite gris aux fresques à formes géométriques colorées.

Et au centre, entouré d'obélisques gravés de hiéroglyphes anciens, se dressait un large bassin de marbre rectangulaire emplit d'une eau bleu cyan. Une fontaine d'albâtre représentant un cobra à la gueule béante prônait au beau milieu de celui-ci, des pétales de jasmin blancs flottant doucement sur la surface miroitante.

D'imposants palmiers-dattier vert impérial, bordant les murs d'enceinte, complétaient d'orner ce tableau magnifique.

Heba avança de façon fébrile dans ce paradis multicolore, dépassant les rideaux indigo noués qui délimités l'entrée, et finalement, remarqua que le demi-dieu s'était subitement stoppé au bord du bassin, s'allongeant avec paresse près d'un jeune homme à la peau basanée qui faisait tremper ses pieds avec amusement.

« Atem ! » s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant tout d'un coup le jeune roi, surpris que le chat l'ait conduit exactement là où il le souhaitait, comme s'il l'avait compris.

Se retournant soudainement, le souverain offrit un regard étonné à son double, percevant enfin la présence du chat à la fourrure grège à quelques mètres de lui, l'animal agitant de manière presque moqueuse sa queue dans les airs.

Penchant la tête, le pharaon finit par sourire avec bienveillance et leva une main pour faire signe au garçon de le rejoindre, prenant appui en arrière sur ses mains tout en observant la boule de poils se mettre lentement à somnoler.

S'approchant, Heba s'installa aux côtés de son alter ego, calant son dos contre l'un des oreillers placés négligemment contre les piliers et, relevant sa tunique crème jusqu'à ses genoux pour éviter qu'elle ne se mouille, il plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche, les bracelets d'or enserrant ses chevilles brillant avec éclat sous le liquide turquoise.

« Tu m'as facilement trouvé. » indiqua Atem en ancrant son regard dans celui de son partenaire de jeu, le gratifiant d'un nouveau sourire.

« J'ai été aidé. » se contenta de déclarer l'adolescent, mystérieusement.

« Et cette nuit, tu as pu te reposer ? » demanda avec une moue inquiète le souverain, fronçant les sourcils.

Pinçant les lèvres, le garçon finit par soupirer, secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de répondre, embarrassé :

« Oui… j'ai dormi sans interruptions… »

« Je vois… dans ce cas, tant mieux… »

Un fin silence s'imposa tandis qu'ils portaient tout deux leurs regards au loin, admirant Khépri s'élevait au-dessus de leurs têtes avec sérénité.

D'un coup, le jeune roi se releva et longea le bassin pendant quelques mètres avant de se retourner vers son double, attirant son attention.

« J'ai un service à te demander. Un énorme service… »

« Quoi donc ? » questionna Heba en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

« La nuit dernière, j'ai accepté de jouer selon tes règles. Toutefois, je crois toujours qu'il est bien plus facile de connaître les intentions de son adversaire en le poussant droit dans un piège… » déclara le pharaon, une étrange lueur scintillant dans ses pupilles pourpres.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. » dit l'adolescent, incertain.

« Si nous unissons nos forces. Si nous jouons à deux avec la même main, il est évident que nos stratégies combinées deviendront imbattables. Mes pièges, mais élaborés par tes soins, de telles sortes qu'ils soient inoffensifs mais tout aussi efficaces. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Depuis des jours, je sais que le roi Hussein prépare quelque chose contre moi, et je commence légèrement à m'impatienter en attendant qu'il fasse un faux pas. »

« Alors vous voulez le piéger… »

« Pour qu'il se révèle en pleine lumière ! C'est exact ! »

« Et comment comptez-vous faire ça ? »

« En me laissant me faire tuer évidemment ! »

**_##########_ **

La mise en scène semblait tout droit sortie d'un vieux conte oriental. Un ensemble de décisions prises sans qu'il n'ait donné son accord et dans lesquelles il se retrouvait embarqué malgré lui.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec force, Heba se tortilla dans tous les sens, embarrassé, tandis que des servantes arrangeaient une cape indigo autour de ses épaules.

« Ça ne marchera jamais ! » s'écria-t-il avec véhémence à l'adresse du souverain posté un peu plus loin contre le lit à baldaquin.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Comment cela pourrait-il échouer ? Il s'agit de notre jeu combiné. »

« Tout n'est pas qu'une question de jeu, Atem ! J-Je veux dire, M-Majesté… » se reprit-il en sentant le regard lourd de reproche de Seth à ses côtés.

Balayant d'un revers de la main l'autocorrection de son partenaire, le pharaon croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, tournant la tête vers le reste de ses prêtres rassemblés autour de la table en ivoire.

« Chacun de vous à bien comprit son rôle ? »

« Oui, mon Pharaon. » acquiesça avec lenteur Isis, un doux sourire sur les lèvres à l'égard du garçon dont le visage ne cessait de prendre des couleurs de plus en plus rougeoyantes.

« Tout ira bien, Votre Majesté. » ajouta Karim en s'avançant vers la porteuse du collier du millénium, posant une main contre son épaule.

« Tout n'iras pas bien ! » s'indigna de nouveau l'adolescent, plus que jamais ennuyé. « Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire tout ce que vous me demandez ?! »

« Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir, et Shimon sera tout le temps près de toi, donc tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. » tenta de le rassurer le jeune roi en souriant également.

« Je ne te quitterai pas, sois-en certain. » énonça le grand vizir en s'approchant du double du souverain.

« Grand-père… » souffla ce dernier avec une voix emplit d'inquiétude, et le vieil homme fit de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir offensé alors que le reste de l'assemblée riait avec discrétion au surnom dont était maintenant affublé le conseiller.

« Je continue à penser que tout ceci est parfaitement ridicule et inutile. Qui plus est, c'est une insulte au Pharaon lui-même. » débita Seth en resserrant son emprise sur sa baguette du millénium, les traits de son visage se crispant à mesure qu'il laissait son agacement prendre le dessus sur lui-même.

« Il n'y pas meilleure solution pour découvrir les intentions cachées du roi de Mâ. »

« Mon Cher Neveu à définitivement perdu la raison, et tu n'es pas bien loin de suivre le même chemin si tu continues ainsi, Mahad ! » se mit subitement à relater Aknadin, en accord avec son fils. « La position de Pharaon est l'une des plus prestigieuses qui soit ! Que penseraient les Israélites si un imposteur s'asseyait sur le trône de David ! »

« Père… »

« Cela n'a rien à voir, mon oncle… Et vous le savez très bien ! » sermonna Atem en fronçant les sourcils, se rapprochant à son tour du garçon toujours entres les soins des servantes, presque dans une tentative de le protéger des paroles froides du grand prêtre.

« Il semble évident que nous ne pourrons pas accomplir notre plan si nous continuons à entrer en conflit de cette façon. » expliqua avec bienveillance Shada, cherchant à calmer les tensions. « Seth… tu sais aussi bien que nous tous qu'il serait totalement insensé de porter des accusions envers Son Excellence, à moins d'avoir de solides preuves… et il n'en n'est rien. Autrement dit, nous devons révéler ses manigances cachées aux yeux de tous par d'autres moyens. »

« Et si nous nous trompons ? Et si le roi Hussein est innocent de tout crime ? » demanda Seth, bien qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même en ces mots.

« Je ne me tiendrais pas devant vous avec cette idée en tête si je n'étais pas sûr de moi. » dévoila Atem, le regard confiant. Et tous les prêtres, Aknadin exclus, hochèrent la tête de manière convaincue.

« Si mon frère était là… Il serait scandalisé de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. » dévoila avec colère le porteur de l'œil du millénium, poussant son fils et le grand vizir à réagir d'instinct.

« Père ! »

« Aknadin ! »

« Eh bien soit… » soupira le souverain en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. « Que je devienne une déception pour mon père qui m'observe depuis le Royaume des Morts. Si Horus et Osiris me soutiennent, alors je n'ai que faire de l'opinion des non-vivants. »

Faisant un pas en arrière, Heba ferma les yeux, un long frisson d'angoisse parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

Quelle était cette sensation si familière qu'il ressentait à l'instant ? Cet air de défi qui planait dans la pièce, comme autrefois, lorsqu' **il**  s'était tenu face au pharaon, profanant de  **ses**  pieds la tombe de son père… Ce visage… Ces cheveux mi-longs blancs presque gris et ses yeux lavande emplit de haine…

Qui était cet homme qu'il discernait à présent plus clairement dans son esprit ? Celui qui hantait ses rêves chaque nuit, le menant vers une vérité qu'on cherchait désespérément à effacer des mémoires.

Comme si, à nouveau, le Jeu des Ombres reprenait…


	9. Crime Commis & Châtiment Subit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explications du Chapitre:
> 
> -(*) Edom est l'ancien nom, hébraïque mais utilisé par d'autres civilisations, de la Mer Rouge, située à l'Est du continent Égyptien.
> 
> -Une référence à une tribu du peuple de Mâ ayant traverser pacifique les terres égyptiennes pour s'installer près de la ville de Per Bastet est faîtes dans ce chapitre. Cet évènement s'est réellement passé, toutefois les dates historiques ne correspondent sûrement pas à celles de ma fiction. :)
> 
> -Anhour est la déesse de la guerre dans la mythologie égyptienne. Quant à Anubis, il est le gardien des portes du royaume des morts. Recevoir sa protection signifie ne pas se faire tuer au combat.

« Redresse la tête. C'est ça, comme cela. Et marche un peu plus lentement, n'oublie pas que tout ce que tu foule de tes pieds t'appartient. »

« Ça ne risque pas d'être vrai… »

« Cesse de grommeler de la sorte et concentre-toi un peu ! »

Poussant un soupir de fatigue, Heba renvoya un regard agacé au grand vizir qui venait de lui adresser la parole et s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, s'adossant nonchalamment au chambranle du balcon avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant la moue.

« J'en ai assez ! Je refuse de continuer cette comédie plus longtemps ! »

« Eh bien, le voilà le ton qui sied à ton rang ! »

Le garçon s'irrita un peu plus à la remarque du gardien sacré tandis que le souverain à ses côtés esquissait un léger sourire, presque comme en accord avec son cousin.

 _Décidément, ils se liguent tous contre moi…_  pensa-t-il en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, contrarié.

« Il suffit, Seth. Laisse-le donc en paix. Shimon, pourquoi ne pas faire une pause ? »

« Comme il vous plaira, Ô Pharaon. »

Tout en observant le vieil homme s'installait sur une des chaises de la table du Conseil et savourait une gorgée d'une infusion de Karkadeh, l'adolescent se tourna à demi vers le jeune roi et son prêtre, pinçant ses lèvres d'anticipation.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il une fois que Son Altesse sera découverte ? »

« Si cela te concernait, il y a longtemps que tu aurais été informé ! » répliqua le porteur de la baguette du millénium avec condescendance.

« Non… » sermonna Atem en posant une main sur l'épaule de son aîné. « Puisqu'il est le complice de nos actions prochaines, j'estime qu'il a le droit de savoir. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui cacher quoique ce soit… » précisa-t-il en offrant un sourire de connivence à son double qui s'empressa de sourire avec douceur en retour.

Puis, se décalant du mur contre lequel il était adossé, celui-ci s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, attentif.

« J'ignore encore quels sont les motifs, ou même l'implication du roi de Mâ… »

« Il y a plus d'une raison pour vouloir attenter à la vie d'un autre monarque. » indiqua simplement le conseiller alors que Seth se joignait à lui autour de la table.

« Mais Hussein n'a pas assez de courage pour commettre un coup d'état ou quoi que ce soit d'autre contre un royaume aussi grand et puissant que l'Égypte. » continua ce dernier, balayant l'air de sa main avec désinvolture.

« Cela signifie qu'il cherche à m'atteindre soit pour un motif personnel, une quelconque offense que moi ou mon père aurions commise à son égard… » expliqua dans un premier temps le pharaon avant de se faire subitement coupé par l'ancien porteur de la clé du millénium.

« Ce qui n'est jamais arriver. » commenta-t-il, sûr de lui, sa voix légèrement perçante prouvant son mécontentement face à de telles accusations.

« Soit que quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles avec l'intention évidente de se servir du roi Hussein comme d'un pion, voire comme d'un bouc émissaire. » reprit le souverain, plus sérieusement.

« L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon allié… » murmura dans un souffle l'adolescent, s'attirant le regard surprit du prêtre et du conseiller.

« Te voilà devenu grand stratège, à présent !? » questionna avec moquerie le porteur de la baguette, relevant un sourcil.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! » déclara le jeune roi avec aplomb. « Heba n'a vraiment rien à envier au Général Neheb, soyez-en certain ! »

« Ne le prends pas mal, Cher Cousin, mais tu ne penses pas que tu le places sur un trop haut piédestal ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas tant le sous-estimer, Seth. » relata Atem, amusé, s'empêchant à peine de rire aux éclats alors qu'il prenait appui sur le dossier de la chaise qui lui été réservait autour de la table du Conseil. « J'ai pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises que son esprit est d'une rare vivacité. »

« Vraiment… ? » articula avec une lenteur exagérée le gardien sacré, pas le moins du monde impressionné par les dires du souverain.

« Eh bien, je t'en prie Heba, montre-leur de quoi tu es capable… » énonça le pharaon tout en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de masquer son hilarité.

« J-Je… C'est-à-dire que… »

« A-t'on vraiment le temps pour ça ? » émit Shimon, semblant ennuyé par la tournure des évènements.

 _Les voilà repartis pour un tour…_  se complaint-il mentalement, n'étant pas un admirateur de ce jeu du chat et de la souris auquel se livrait à de nombreuses reprises le pharaon et son cousin.

« Allons, Shimon, n'es-tu pas curieux ? Dis-nous donc… Ô grand stratège du village d'Aldawminu, qui aurait le plus d'intérêt à se servir de son Excellence comme d'un vulgaire pantin ? » ordonna Seth, un ricanement dédaigneux franchissant ses lèvres.

« C-Ce n'est pas que je connaisse qu-quoi que ce soit à la politique… » balbutia avec hésitation le garçon, intimidé.

« Ça, je n'en doute pas… » soupira le vieil homme, désabusé.

« M-Mais vu la situation actuelle du pays… la-la seule à qui profiterai un tel acte serait la reine Katimala… »

Surprenant le prêtre et le conseiller par sa logique implacable, qui se penchèrent en avant pour écouter un peu plus attentivement, Heba continua sa tirade :

« J-J'imagine qu'une alliance temporaire entre Mâ et Kerma permettrait d'affaiblir les troupes du Pharaon… E-Et s'ils arrivaient à leurs fins, se partager l'Égypte en deux ne serait pas bien compliquer. Après tout, les Nubiens cherchent à nous envahir depuis des siècles, et les Mâchaouach n'ont jamais cachés leur désires d'agrandir leur contrée par l'invasion de terres ennemies. »

S'esclaffant soudainement d'un rire cristallin, Atem s'écroula sur son trône, ravi par le visage qu'abordaient maintenant le grand vizir et le porteur de la baguette du millénium, complètement interloqués, leurs pupilles observant de manière absentent son double.

« C'est un véritable puits de connaissances, n'est-ce pas Shimon ? »

« Sans aucun doute, Votre Majesté… » admit le vieil homme, toujours interdit.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. Sachant cela, il n'y a plus rien d'étonnant à ce que j'ai tant de mal à gagner lorsque je joue contre lui. »

« Ça n'a rien de facile pour moi non plus… ! » dévoila Heba, offrant un sourire timide au souverain qui le lui rendit immédiatement, répondant avec dérision :

« J'espère bien, sinon cela ne serait plus aussi distrayant ! »

Fermant les yeux une seconde, le grand prêtre sacré souffla et, secouant la tête de droite à gauche comme en signe de défaite, se releva prestement avant de poser à son tour une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui sursauta brusquement à ce geste.

« Reprenons ton apprentissage. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que je ne t'aurais pas assez bien enseigné comment agir. Moi vivant, je ne salirai pas mon nom d'une telle faute. »

Partageant un tendre sourire avec son conseiller, Atem hocha la tête avec bienveillance à l'adresse de son partenaire de jeu, laissant celui-ci aux mains expertes de son cousin.

**_ ########## _ **

Une pluie d'étoiles voletait à travers les cieux, parcourant des milliers de kilomètres pour aller finalement s'écraser quelque part au fin fond des dunes de sable ou des oasis au eaux profondes, laissant derrière elle des traînées de poussière scintillantes, gris argent sur un fond bleu marine infini.

Atem observait cette vue étoilée sans vraiment la voir, à moitié plongé dans ses pensées. Il y avait trop choses à prendre compte, trop de risques à calculer, pour pouvoir correctement s'extasier devant le miracle des puissances divines s'affrontant l'une contre l'autre.

Poussant un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur les marches du palais, portant un regard fatigué sur l'ensemble de la cour vide à cette heure. Tout le monde profitait du spectacle dans les jardins royaux, festoyant tout en écoutant les conteurs déblatéraient leurs inepties fantaisistes.

Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à ces idioties. Il était un Dieu parmi les Hommes et un Homme parmi les Dieux, ses préoccupations comme ses intérêts différés du reste du commun des mortels. Pour lui, pharaon à la tête d'un pays plus vaste encore que la mer d'Édom  **(*)** , chaque jour était un combat. Bien plus encore lorsque l'on était un jeune homme d'à peine seize ans.

« Atem. »

La voix qui résonna derrière lui était à la fois douce et ferme, une pointe d'inquiète la faisant vibrer dans les aigüe.

Se retournant lentement, le souverain sourit à la jeune femme se tenant à présent face à lui, ses courbes fines cachant la silhouette timide de Mana, celle-ci s'agrippant aux pans de la robe de la prêtresse telle une enfant apeurée.

« Isis. »

« Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? » murmura la magicienne, faisant preuve d'une rare retenue.

« Malheureusement, je connais tous ces vieux contes par cœur. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de les entendre à nouveau. Et je peux tout aussi bien admirer les cieux d'ici. »

« Même s'il semble que vous n'ayez aucun intérêt pour ceux-ci ? »

Surplombant le jeune roi de son ombre invisible en cette heure tardive, Isis délaissa la fillette, préférant relever les yeux vers la pluie d'étoiles filantes, les mains jointes tout contre sa poitrine.

« Il est parfois bon de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne plus penser à rien… »

« Je suivrais ce conseil une fois que tous nos problèmes auront trouvés leurs résolutions. »

« Il y aura toujours un conflit à régler, un complot à déjouer… » précisa la jeune femme en fermant les paupières. « Il sera impossible de continuer à le faire si vous vous épuisez à la tâche. »

« Isis à raison ! Viens t'amuser avec nous ! » s'écria la petite prêtresse en devenir, soudain plus enjouée.

« Nous avons des invités, Mana ! Je ne saurais être aussi indiscipliné que je le suis habituellement… » répliqua le pharaon, ennuyé.

« Contentez-vous d'apprécier le spectacle comme vous l'auriez fait si vous aviez été seul. » émit la porteuse du collier du millénium, souriant tendrement au souverain qui se releva, époussetant ses vêtements tout en répondant :

« Je veux bien essayer. »

Puis s'arrêtant brusquement dans son élan alors qu'il rejoignait la magicienne toujours immobile près de l'entrée du palace, il s'écria avec enthousiasme :

« C'est ça ! »

« Mon Pharaon ? » lança Isis avec étonnement.

« Je sais comment forcer la main d'Hussein ! »

« Vous voulez dire, pour le pousser à vous attaquer ? »

« Oui. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi, Mana… »

« De moi ? »

Partageant un regard surprit, la prêtresse et la jeune fille retournèrent celui-ci vers le souverain, comme cherchant à lire en lui.

Un sourire sombre étirant ses lèvres, Atem semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, le pharaon cédant la place au roi des jeux, sa stratégie déjà au point dans son esprit.

**_ ########## _ **

« Il aurait été malvenu de notre part de ne pas vous souhaiter un bon retour parmi votre patrie sans un grand festin. »

« Votre Grandeur, je suis honoré… »

Courbant à peine la tête en signe de reconnaissance, Hussein salua le jeune roi lui faisant face, installé confortablement sur son trône.

« L'Égypte se targue de son sens de l'hospitalité. Je commettrais un affront envers mon pays si je ne respectais pas ses traditions. » répondit Atem, amusé. « Aussi, j'ai également fait préparer des Jeux pour nous divertir et nous ouvrir l'appétit. »

« Majesté, vous êtes trop bon. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour remercier notre allié Mâchaouach. Vous avez fait un long trajet pour venir nous voir, et tout ça pour une simple visite diplomatique.

« Ma foi… Si vous insistez tant… J'ai hâte d'admirer vos efforts. »

« Et j'ai hâte de vous impressionner par ceux-ci, Altesse. »

« Nous verrons cela. »

Terminant sa phrase d'un petit rire, Hussein se courba une nouvelle fois et prit congé, retournant vers les appartements lui étant attribués.

Quelque chose l'interpella toutefois et il se stoppa au beau milieu du couloir, tendant l'oreille alors que deux hommes approchaient.

« Les garnisons sont-elles installées ? » demanda le plus grand des deux, un plastron de cuir recouvrant sa courte tunique grenat et son caftan sertit de filaments d'or.

« Oui, mon Général. » affirma le second homme, une armure de bronze accrochée à la poitrine.

« Bien. Sont-elles informées de la situation ? »

« Oui. Dès que sa Majesté en donnera l'ordre, les troupes assiègeront la ville. »

« C'est excellent. Faites-en sorte que le messager se tienne prêt. »

« Oui, Général Neheb ! »

« Per Bastet sera bientôt débarrassée de ses envahisseurs… »

D'un signe vif de la main, Hussein invita ses courtisans à reprendre la marche, pressant le pas pour ne pas croiser les deux soldats qui commençaient lentement à les atteindre.

Plissant les yeux, le roi de Mâ se tourna quelque peu dans leur direction, les observant discrètement tout en continuant à s'éloigner, une colère sourde déformant les traits de son visage.

« Votre Excellence… » murmura l'un des suivants du monarque avec une certaine nervosité. « Per Bastet n'est-il pas le nom de la cité où s'est installée la Tribu de l'Ouest ? »

« Si ! Elle a franchi pacifiquement les Terres Égyptiennes ! Comment ce gamin ose-t-il s'attaquer au peuple Mâchaouach ?! » répliqua avec rage le roi de Mâ, furieux. « Il va me le payer ! Salem, commence les préparatifs ! »

« Oui, Altesse. »

**_ ########## _ **

« Bien, je crois que tu es fin prêt, maintenant. »

Se décalant de quelques pas en arrière, le pharaon admira son double d'un air satisfait.

Habillé d'une tunique couleur vanille, un Shendyt bleu cobalt enserrant sa taille et une cape indigo recouvrant ses épaules, Heba se tourna avec lenteur vers le miroir à sa droite, observant son reflet et celui du pharaon vêtus des mêmes vêtements que lui.

N'était-ce pas là une farce des Dieux ? Si cela ne faisait pas plusieurs semaines qu'il côtoyait le souverain, il croirait à un mauvais rêve.

Bien sûr, la ressemblance qu'ils partageaient l'avait frappé à la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et, le temps passant, il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Mais aujourd'hui, habillés de manière exacte comme ils l'étaient, cette ressemblance venait à nouveau le perturber.

Qu'elle était donc la raison d'un tel miracle? Comment deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient-ils partager le même visage et les mêmes passions ?

Les fils du destin s'étaient entremêlés. Tant et si bien, qu'à présent, les rôles s'inversaient.

« Par Osiris, si je ne vous connaissais pas depuis votre naissance, je penserais facilement qu'il s'agit de votre frère jumeau. »

Débitant ces paroles, Mahad s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes, ajoutant son reflet aux autres dans la glace.

« Il y a de quoi s'interroger, en effet. » énonça Shada, tout aussi choqué que le magicien.

« Comme si le Pharaon s'était réincarné une nouvelle fois dans le monde des Hommes… »

Tournant la tête d'un mouvement vif vers le porteur de la balance du millénium, Heba médita sur ses paroles, comme si elles n'étaient pas totalement dénuées de sens…

 _Deux vies pour un même destin._  lui chuchota une petite voix au fond de son esprit, et il se secoua avec force pour la faire taire.

« Il manque une dernière chose. » déclara Atem en attrapant les épaules de son partenaire de jeu pour le retourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le garçon, perplexe.

« Ceci. » dévoila le jeune roi en attrapant le puzzle du millénium pendant à son cou pour le tendre à l'adolescent.

« Mais je ne peux pas porter ça, enfin ! » s'exclama ce dernier, paniqué.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » intervint Mahad avant que son souverain n'est à le faire.

Examinant l'objet avec attention, Heba le récupéra entre ses mains avec délicatesse pour le porter à son propre cou, un brin anxieux.

« C-Comme ceci ? » balbutia-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui. Ne t'en fais pas autant, tout ira bien. » releta Atem en souriant doucement pour rassurer le garçon. « Je te fais confiance, Heba. Je sais que tu en prendras soin… »

« Souviens-toi que nul n'avait porté cet item avant le Pharaon Atem et son père. Tu dois le chérir au prix de ta vie. »

« Mahad ! » s'écria le jeune roi en fronçant les sourcils, se retournant brusquement vers son prêtre et fidèle ami.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne feriez pas la même chose ? » ajouta Karim, un sourire taquin étirant les coins de sa bouche.

Se renfrognant légèrement, comme si on lui avait rappelé un vieux souvenir désagréable, le souverain haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, annonçant nonchalamment :

« C'est ma responsabilité, pas la sienne. »

« Eh bien, il semble que cela va très bientôt le devenir… » se contenta de répondre le porteur de la clé du millénium en s'approchant à son tour. « N'est-ce pas, Pharaon Atem ? » lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'adolescent qui releva soudainement les yeux vers son alter ego, interdit.

« Te voilà devenu Roi d'Égypte, Heba. » conclua le souverain en ancrant ses pupilles pourpre dans celles de son double, une détermination sans faille les habitant.

**_ ########## _ **

Poussière ambrée se faufilant dans l'air à travers le souffle du vent, le sable chaud semblait frémir au rythme de la tension qui grimpait. Une foule à sa droite et sa gauche avait envahi la cour du palace, le peuple de Khemet s'étant rassemblé en large comité pour les Grands Jeux.

Le trône royal se dressait de toute sa splendeur au-dessus des marches où s'était agglutinés tous les courtisans du palais, un voile de satin l'entourant élégamment ; Juste assez fin pour observer les Jeux, et juste assez épais pour que personne ne puisse émettre de doute en l'examinant d'un peu trop près.

 _Si personne ne cherche à saluer Atem._  pensa le garçon en fermant les yeux, empêchant un soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur. Il était le pharaon Atem, ou tout du moins, il devait être assez convainquant pour le faire croire.

Se tournant vers le vizir se tenant debout tout près de lui, Heba hocha la tête, marquant ainsi le début de l’événement.

« Bienvenu ! Bienvenu ! Aujourd'hui, en l'honneur de notre invité, Son Excellence Hussein Amaal Naji al-Ajdābī, sont organisés les Grands Jeux de Khemet ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements s'abattit autour de l'arène, faisant presque trembler le sol, et Heba se retint difficilement aux accoudoirs de son siège pour éviter d'être assommer par le bruit assourdissant venant de tous les côtés.

« Nos guerriers les plus féroces venus de toutes les contrées du pays se sont rassemblés ici en ce jour pour nous éblouir de leurs exploits ! Faîtes-leur honneur ! »

Détournant les yeux des combattant se présentant au public pour les reporter sur le monarque installé à sa gauche, l'adolescent se mit à l'étudier avec minutie tandis que celui-ci se délectait des louanges qui étaient faites.

Ses longs cheveux châtain clair tressés brillaient avec éclat sous le soleil éblouissant de cet après-midi, prenant une étrange couleur rouge-sang. Un bandeau de cuir enserrait son front au-dessus de ses yeux bleu-verts, de multiples plumes blanches et noires accrochées maladroitement à celui-ci menaçant de s'envoler à chaque bourrasque de sable qui se levait.

Une large barbe, elle aussi tressée, se déployait sur tout le contour du bas de son visage, des perles d'ivoire et de jade la décorant ici et là.

Il était vêtu d'une fine tunique en peau d'antilope teinte, aux imprimés tribales, descendant jusqu'à ses mollets ; des bracelets et autres colliers de pierres précieuses complétant d'alourdir sa tenue.

Enfin, de longs tatouages noirs de jais à base de rosaces, carrés, cercles et croissants de lune recouvraient ses bras de toutes parts. Ses ongles, peignés dans une couleur orangé, donnant à l'ancien chef de guerre devenu roi une allure presque surnaturelle.

Soudain, comme sentant son regard, le roi de Mâ se tourna également vers le garçon, lui offrant un sourire sensiblement plein de mépris, que ce dernier préféra ignorer pour se re-concentrer sur le discours d'ouverture prononcé par Seth.

« Sans plus attendre, que le premier combat débute ! Fiers challenger, puisse Anhour vous prêtez sa force et Anubis vous protégez ! »

Rapidement, le calme se fit, et sous l'unique son des tambours battant, deux hommes en simple pagne blanc se firent face, se saluant respectueusement.

Shimon porta un regard en biais au "pharaon" et Heba inspira à pleins poumons, fixant ses pupilles améthyste sur l'arène avant de légèrement lever une main en l'air.

_Exactement comme on l'a répété une bonne douzaine de fois ces deux derniers jours._

D'un mouvement vif, sa main s'abaissa vers le sol, tranchante, et l'assaut commença, les lames des épées se heurtant sous les acclamations bruyantes de la foule.

Se penchant discrètement au rebord de la fenêtre, au premier étage du palais, Mahad fronça les sourcils, agrippant avec fermeté son anneau du millénium.

« C'est l'heure. Êtes-vous prêt, mon roi ? » lança-t-il en ancrant son regard à celui du souverain, posté non loin.

« Que la partie commence ! » déclara Atem, un sourire extatique fendant sa bouche en deux.


	10. Plan de Bataille & Tactique Déloyal

Sans fin, les appels triomphant du public résonnaient jusqu'aux lieux les plus reculés du palace. Seule preuve de l'agitation qui régnait à l'extérieur, totalement ignorant de la tempête qui était sur le point de se soulever, retentissant comme un écho lointain, ils étaient le signe que, pour l'instant, tout se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu.

Atem ferma les paupières une seconde, laissant un frisson l'envahir des pieds à la tête alors qu'il s'imprégnait de ce son tonitruant.

« Tout va bien, Majesté ? »

« Oui… Je n'avais pas participé à ce genre de réjouissances depuis longtemps. C'est une honte que je ne puisse même pas y assister. »

« Eh bien, si nous nous dépêchons, il y aura peut-être moyen que vous échangiez de place à nouveau avec l'actuel Pharaon… ? »

« Pourquoi pas… Encore faudrait-il que cet homme de main se montre. »

Plissant les yeux, le souverain se pencha légèrement en avant, se dégageant du recoin où lui, une dizaine de soldats de la garde royale et Mahad, se tenaient cachés, prêt à intervenir.

« Tu es sûre de tes informations ? »

« Oui. Il n'y aucun doute sur le fait qu'il se présentera. »

« M'assassiner à la vue de tout le monde, c'est un peu exagéré, même de la part d'Hussein. »

« Son plan est loin d'être dénué de sens. Il a su parer à l'avance chaque contrainte qu'il pourrait trouver sur son chemin. »

« Je peux me moquer de lui autant de fois qu'il me plaira, je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il reste un fin stratège. Il n'est pas devenu chef de guerre pour rien, après tout. Toutefois, je ne suis pas du genre à sous-estimer mes adversaires, cette fois, il est tombé sur plus fort que lui ! »

Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose de plus, une main se posa brusquement sur sa bouche tout en l'attirant en arrière, l'empêchant de continuer plus loin son discours. Tournant la tête sur le côté, le jeune roi observa son magicien avec curiosité, celui-ci posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence avant d'indiquer les grandes portes de la salle tandis que les battants de ces dernières s'ouvraient lentement.

Deux hommes émergèrent soudain de l'ombre, se dirigeant discrètement vers la terrasse et se stoppant juste à l'entrée de celle-ci. S'installant un genou à terre, le plus vieux des deux étrangers se plaça à une certaine distance du bord et tendit la main vers son assistant sans même le regarder, concentré sur sa cible.

Assise à quelques mètres sous lui sur son trône d'or et d'argent, elle observait innocemment les Grands Jeux, ne se doutant pas une seconde du destin qui serait très prochainement le siens.

Attrapant le sac en peau de chèvre qui pendait à son épaule, le second homme le déposa sur le sol, l'ouvrant avec rapidité pour y choisir, d'une main experte, un grand arc rond en bois aux extrémités aplaties qu'il offrit à son complice.

Aussi silencieux que la mort qu'ils apportaient avec eux, les deux assassins se mouvaient en concordance l'autre, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un, se connaissant depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce dont l'un avait besoin sans avoir à prononcer la moindre parole.

Le premier homme attrapa l'arc, ainsi qu'une flèche disposée dans le carquois pendu sur son dos, et se mit à tendre la corde de deux doigts à hauteur de son œil droit, tirant avec force, dirigeant son arc avec précision.

Un bruit étouffé lui parvint au niveau de son oreille gauche, et avec un instinct presque animal, il lâcha son matériel pour se retourner d'un coup sur lui-même, serrant fermement une dague entre ses mains. Il soupira en sentant la lame d'un sabre contre sa gorge, examinant son assistant retenu par trois gardes, l'un deux ayant couvert sa bouche pour l'empêcher de prévenir son partenaire, et lâcha pour la seconde fois son arme, levant les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon.

« Fin de partie, Khnurn. » lança une voix au loin, son détenteur se rapprochant de lui sans toutefois se faire complètement voir.

« Ma réputation me précède à ce que je vois ! » s'écria l'assassin en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, semblant amusé par la situation.

« Silence, mercenaire ! Tu vas nous dire qui sont tes commanditaires et avouer tes crimes au nom du Pharaon. » indiqua Mahad en appuyant un peu plus la lame sur la gorge de l'archer.

« Ou sinon ? » demanda Khnurn, relevant un sourcil. « Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez déjà qui sont mes commanditaires. Et je ne suis qu'un mercenaire, je ne me soumets qu'à l'argent. Je n'ai que faire de l'autorité du Pharaon. »

« Alors, tu n'as que faire de mourir également, je suppose ? » questionna la voix au visage inconnu, monotone.

« Mourir ? Mais le Royaume des Morts est bien trop accueillant pour moi ! » déclara l'assassin, hilare.

« Ton cœur est aussi noir que ton âme, j'ignore s'il y a seulement quelque chose à sauver chez toi. » souffla la voix de l'ombre, semblant accablée.

« Épargnez-vous des efforts. J'ai entendu parler de vos procès du millénium. Une de mes connaissances y a fait face récemment, et étrangement, il est devenu aussi doux qu'agneau. Envolé sa haine pour le roi fantoche assis là-bas… Je ne serais pas si facilement manipulable… »

_Fantoche ?!_

Atem se recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils, déconcerté. Alors maintenant, il était un roi fantoche ?! Tout juste bon à garder le trône pour le véritable successeur ?!

« Jabare… » émit Mahad alors que son souverain grinçait des dents derrière lui, indubitablement en colère.

« Je vois que vous vous en souvenez ! » énonça Khnurn, surprit. « Vous n'êtes pas si hautain qu'il n'y parait. Enfin, je doute que ce soit le cas du petit roi. »

« De quoi ?! » aboya la voix inconnue en se rapprochant avant de se faire subitement arrêter par le prêtre, celui-ci laissant les soldats de la garde se saisir du mercenaire pour tenter de calmer le pharaon.

« Il est inutile d'avoir des états d'âme pour un mourant. »

 _Un mourant ?_  répéta mentalement le porteur de l'anneau du millénium, intrigué.  _Nous avons stoppé Khnurn, nous avons…_

Sa réflexion prit brusquement fin comme il saisissait les derniers mots de l'assassin. Écarquillant les yeux, il observa le jeune roi, comprenant à la réaction semblable à la sienne qu'arborait maintenant le souverain, qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

« Un troisième homme de main ! » relata le magicien en se tournant vers l'archer.

« Trop tard. » dévoila le mercenaire, offrant un sourire macabre à ses spectateurs tout en se dégageant de l'emprise des soldats pour se laisser basculer en arrière, tombant dans le vide sans réfléchir.

« KHNURN ! » cria le second homme qui l'accompagnait, désemparé.

« Heba ! » s'écria à son tour le pharaon en se précipitant vers la sortie.

« Majesté ! » appela le prêtre en courant à sa suite, inquiet. « Atem ! »

**_##########_ **

Couvrant son front de sa main, Heba se cacha du soleil éblouissant de ce début d'après-midi, commençant lentement mais surement à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce déchaînement d'agressivité. Il n'avait jamais aimé la violence, et devoir supporter ces combats, heureusement qui n'étaient pas à mort, en plus de la foule bien trop agitée pour ce genre de chose, ne lui plaisait guère.

Quelque chose lui fit bizarrement froncer les sourcils, et un long frisson d'angoisse lui traversa l'échine comme un rire sinistre résonna en lui. Il voulut se tourner pour observer derrière lui, mais se fit brusquement sermonner par le porteur de la baguette du millénium posté tout près.

« Concentre-toi un peu ! » chuchota Seth d'un ton réprobateur tout en continuant à arbitrer les affrontements en compagnie de Shada.

Un bruit sourd retentit une nouvelle fois derrière lui, et il se figea d'un coup, portant au loin un étrange regard absent.

Le cri d'une servante se fit entendre et l'assistance devint subitement silencieuse alors que débarquer Mahad au beau milieu de l'arène, le pharaon à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que… » hoqueta Shimon, choqué tandis que le roi de Mâ se relevait de son siège, à la fois surpris et en colère, ses protestations n'ayant pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres que le souverain égyptien se mettait à hurler à l'autre bout de la cour.

« SHADA ! » interpella avec urgence ce dernier en pointant un doigt vers l'adolescent assis au loin, trop loin de lui.

Mais avant même que le gardien sacré n'est pu réagir, un homme encapuchonné se rapprocha du trône par-derrière, le transperçant de son épée.

« HEBA ! »

Soudain, une lumière dorée se répandit à l'endroit même où se tenait le garçon, de plus en plus aveuglante, avant de s'amenuir lentement pour dévoiler une large flaque de sang dévalant goutte à goutte les marches où se trouver auparavant la plupart des nobles du palais.

_Non…_

Se précipitant vers celle-ci, le pharaon et ses prêtres se stoppèrent brusquement alors que la lueur du puzzle du millénium disparaissait, Heba se tenant debout face à eux, sain et sauf, un air étonné figé sur le visage tandis que, derrière le siège royal, se dessiner les cadavres sans vie de Khnurn et du troisième homme, sa propre lame plantée dans son estomac.

« Comment est-ce possible… ? » souffla Isis, surprise, sa main venant toucher son collier de manière protectrice.

Secouant la tête pour clarifier ses pensées, le souverain attrapa l'adolescent par le bras, le ramenant d'un geste vif contre lui tandis que Karim s'accroupissait près du corps pour le découvrir.

« Son nom est Akh… J'ai entendu parler de lui… Il est surnommé le tueur fantôme, car ses cibles ne le voient jamais venir. »

Se tournant vers le roi de Mâ, le garçon toujours amorphe fermement enserré entre ses bras, le jeune roi ordonna sans hésitation à l'adresse de ses soldats.

« Arrêtez le traître et ses partisans ! »

Accourant pour se saisir du monarque et de ses courtisans, la garde royale le retint fortement alors qu'il tentait de s'en prendre au pharaon, la rage le faisant trembler de tous ses membres.

« Sale gamin ! Comment oses-tu ?! M'arrêter ? Moi, le souverain de Mâ ?! Tu le payeras ! »

« Mais j'ai preuves et témoins pour confirmer mes dires. » décréta Atem, un sourire sans joie étirant les recoins de sa bouche. « Au nom du peuple d'Égypte, je vous accuse de conspiration ! »

« Conspiration ?! De quel droit ?! J'ordonne de voir quelles preuves tu prétends détenir ! »

« Soyez sans crainte… Altesse… Vous les verraient… » indiqua le souverain avant de balancer une main en l'air en direction du palace. « Conduisez-les aux geôles! »

« Maudit ! Sois maudit Atem ! » cria Hussein, se débattant tel un démon entre les mains des gardes qui avançaient vers les prisons au sous-sol.

**_##########_ **

« Est-ce que ça va… ? »

Son énième question resta toutefois une fois de plus sans réponse et le pharaon soupira de dépit en se laissant retomber sur la chaise entourant la table en ivoire de ses appartements.

Depuis plus d'une heure qu'il se trouvait là, son partenaire n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole, comme paralysé sur son siège, face à celui du souverain.

Atem porta un regard vers le balcon, se demandant mentalement si ses prêtres avaient réussi à enfin calmer l'agitation qui avait suivi l'incident et la capture du monarque Mâchaouach.

Le fait que depuis le début des Grands Jeux, le pharaon n'était qu'une doublure, le saut dans le vide qu'avait fait le mercenaire avant de s'écraser au sol, la tentative d'assassinat, et surtout l'accusation contre Hussein… tout ceci n'avait provoqué qu'un énorme chaos qu'il avait pourtant tenté d'éviter à tout prix.

_S'il n'y avait pas eu ce Akh..._

Deux coups contre les portes retentirent, et Seth entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant automatiquement vers l'adolescent muet.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il, au-dehors ? »

« Shimon a fait une annonce. Il n'a pas donné de détails précis, mais je pense que ça suffira à calmer les esprits. Isis et Karim veillent à ce que tout le monde sortent du palais sans encombre. Et mon père surveille les prisonniers. »

« Bien. »

« Il n'a toujours rien dit ? » s'enquit le porteur de la baguette en examinant le garçon, préoccupé.

« Non. » déclara avec exaspération le jeune roi, à court de solution.

Se retournant vers ce dernier, Seth fronça les sourcils avec agacement, déclarant de but en blanc :

« Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que le puzzle du millénium l'ait protégé ! Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, au contraire. Mais il s'agit de l'item sacré des Pharaons. Il n'est censé réagir qu'à ton contact, alors pourquoi… ? »

« Je l'ignore, Seth… Je l'ignore sincèrement… » répondit Atem en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, perdu. « Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, Heba reste le plus grand mystère qui soit. »

« Il y a une raison à toute chose. Ce n'est pas par hasard que les Dieux ont fait que vos routes se soient croisées, mais il existe trop de questions l'entourant pour qu'elles puissent toutes avoir une réponse. »

Posant délicatement une main sur sa joue, Seth s'accroupit devant l'adolescent, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« Qui est ton protecteur divin… ? » articula-t-il dans un souffle.

« Hassan… » annonça subitement celui-ci, surprenant le pharaon et son cousin.

« Heba ! » lança le souverain avec soulagement en se relevant pour se diriger vers son double.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, comme sortant d'un profond sommeil, Heba se redressa sur sa chaise, légèrement confus.

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… ? » questionna Seth en se remettant debout, intrigué.

« … »

« Tu as dit qu'Hassan t'avait protégé ! D'où connais-tu ce nom !? »

« Ne sois pas aussi brusque ! » sermonna le jeune roi en se tournant vers son cousin.

« Hassan me l'a dit. » se contenta d'indiquer le garçon, ne se formalisant pas du ton du prêtre auquel il était maintenant parfaitement habitué.

« Hassan est mort… » décréta Atem, semblant aussi confus que son partenaire de jeu. « Il est mort en me protégeant de cet homme dont je t'ai parlé il y a un moment. Celui qui cherchait à se venger de mon père. »

« Tu lui as raconté cette histoire ?! » demanda le gardien sacré, outré.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, Seth. » débita le pharaon, balayant de l'air de sa main tout en restant concentrer sur son double.

« Je trouve que si, au contraire ! » rétorqua Seth, agacé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Atem soupira à nouveau, et se relevant à son tour, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en énonçant avec calme.

« Que veux-tu y faire, à présent ? »

Observant le souverain d'un regard en biais, Seth souffla et les deux cousins se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'adolescent.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ? » demanda le prêtre, voulant être certain.

« Oui. » divulgua Heba, catégorique, en attrapant le puzzle entre ses mains pour le retirer de son cou. « Hassan m'a protégé. »

« Alors, tu es aussi digne que moi de le porter. » dévoila le jeune roi, souriant avec douceur tout en posant ses mains sur celles de son double pour tenir lui aussi l'item sacré.

**_##########_ **

Les flammes des torches disposées aux quatre coins des murs vacillaient légèrement sous les courants d'air qui traversaient le couloir de la prison.

S'adossant nonchalamment au chambranle de la cellule, Atem pencha la tête sur le côté, ses pupilles pourpre fixés sur le dernier assassin encore en vie qui se tenait à genoux face aux membres de la cour du roi de Mâ, le corps parcourut de spasmes dus à la froideur des lieux.

« Désigne-moi l'homme qui a commandité mon assassinat. » ordonna d'une voix calme le pharaon à l'adresse du mercenaire.

« … »

« Ton complice l'a dit lui-même, la loyauté n'était pas son fort du moment que sa bourse était pleine, alors crache le morceau. » continua-t-il, impassible.

« Je ne dirais rien. Vous avez tué mon frère ! » s'exclama finalement avec colère l'assistant, offrant un regard noir au souverain.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le jeune roi plissa les yeux et se redressa pour venir s'accroupir face à l'assassin, attrapant son menton entre ses doigts avant de rétorquer :

« Ton frère s'est tué lui-même en te laissant derrière lui. Il ne mérite pas ton dévouement. »

« … »

Ne recevant toujours qu'un silence en réponse à ses questions, Atem se releva pour se diriger vers la sortie, indiquant une dernière fois :

« Tu tiens sincèrement à payer pour ses crimes ? Tu veux être celui qui passera devant Osiris en ayant ses péchés comptés comme les tiens ? » lança-t-il en levant une main en l'air, signifiant aux gardes qu'il en avait terminé et qu'ils pouvaient ramener l'homme dans sa cellule. « Très bien… Libre à toi de faire ce choix. »

Semblant réfléchir un moment, le mercenaire se débattu d'un coup entre les bras des soldats, s'écriant avec précipitation :

« Attendez ! Attendez ! »

Relevant une nouvelle main en l'air, le jeune roi stoppa la course des gardes, faisant face au prisonnier pour demander encore une fois :

« Alors ? »

« C'est cet homme-là… » désigna l'assistant en pointant de ses mains menottées un noble aux cheveux mi-longs noir et aux yeux bleus pâle.

« Le Grand Intendant Salem… ? » déclara avec étonnement Karim, jusque-là resté silencieux aux côtés de Mahad et Aknadin.

« Mensonge que cela ! » s'exclama le roi Mâchaouach avec véhémence avant de se retrouver subitement incapable de parler, devenu complètement amorphe.

« Mon oncle ! » interpella Atem en posant un regard furieux vers le prêtre alors que l'assassin ressortait avec lenteur de la geôle pour rejoindre sa propre cellule. « Je n'ai pas autorisé ce genre de conduite ! »

Grinçant des dents sous l'agacement, Aknadin ferma les paupières en se reculant d'un pas, stoppant ainsi le pouvoir que son œil du millénium exerçait sur le roi déchu.

Mahad sortit à son tour de l'ombre, posant une main sur l'épaule du prêtre pour l'apaiser, et décréta face à Hussein et ses courtisans :

« Il est inutile de nier. J'ai assisté à l'échange. »

Reprenant lentement conscience, le monarque fronça les sourcils avec curiosité et le pharaon se mit à sourire de manière entendue, reprenant place contre le chambranle de la prison pour expliquer, amusé.

« Avoir eu de simples doutes n'aurait pas suffi à vous mettre au pied du mur, alors j'ai dû user de stratagèmes. Il se trouve que mon chef de la garde royale et grand prêtre de la cour, ici présent, est également un puissant magicien ayant sous sa tutelle une toute aussi puissante apprentie particulièrement douée avec les sorts d'illusions. »

Ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le souverain, Hussein fronça un peu plus les sourcils en se raidissant légèrement.

« La conversation que vous avez surprise entre le Général Neheb et son commandant à propos de Per Bastet… » précisa le jeune roi en reprenant un air sérieux, ses traits tendus crispant son visage de part en part. « Tout n'était qu'une mise en scène. Un vulgaire écran de fumée magique pour vous pousser dans vos retranchements. »

La seconde tentative du roi de Mâ de s'en prendre au souverain ne fut stoppée que par les fers qui le retenaient au mur juste derrière lui, les bracelets lui éraflant les poignets tandis qu'il grognait avec hargne, insultant ouvertement le pharaon.

« Petit vermisseau insignifiant ! Sale chien ! »

« Une fois que vous êtes tombé dans mon piège, j'ai patiemment attendu que vous ordonniez à l'un de vos larbins de trouver quelqu'un d'assez compétent pour faire à votre place la sale besogne. » poursuivie Atem sans se préoccuper de l'attitude du monarque, laissant Mahad enchaîner.

« J'ai suivi Salem jusqu'au marché, et ai assisté à la transaction entre lui et Khnurn. Puis, j'ai espionné les deux frères dans le but de connaître les moindres détails de leur plan d'action. »

« Mais vous avez été plus prévoyant qu'on ne l'avait cru, et vous avez engagé un troisième homme de main, censé s'occuper du travail si les deux autres se retrouvaient dans l'impossibilité d'accomplir leur tâche. » relata Karim en rejoignant ses confrères. « Et le suicide de Khnurn n'était qu'un message signalant à Akh que c'était à lui d'agir. »

« Vous êtes encore plus fourbe que vous ne le laissez paraître, Altesse. » annonça le jeune roi avec un petit rire.

« Et vous, gamin sans expérience, vous vous êtes échiné à trouver la parfaite doublure ! » répliqua Hussein, crachant ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un venin capable d'atteindre le souverain.

« Le gamin sans expérience n'a même pas eu à s'échiner, si vous voulez tout savoir. » dévoila Atem, un sourire emplit de mépris accroché aux lèvres. « Il est venu à moi, il y a des semaines de cela. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire de nous, à présent ? » maugréa le monarque en tirant sur ses chaînes, tel en signe de protestation.

« Rien. » révéla le pharaon en haussant les épaules, comme n'en n'ayant rien à faire.

« Comment ?! »

« Enfin, cela dépend uniquement de vous, bien sûr… » assura le souverain en se rapprochant du Mâchaouach.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Des réponses. Je n'ai nulle envie de conquérir vos terres, nul besoin de m'emparer de votre cité, et nul désire d'assujettir vos sujets. Mais à compter de ce jour, le royaume Mâchaouach se retrouve sous la domination de l'Égypte sacrée. Et vous n'aurait certainement pas votre mot à dire si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver impliqué dans une guerre que vous n'aurait aucune possibilité de gagner. »

Restant silencieux quelques secondes, Hussein posa son regard bleu-vert sur chacun de ses courtisans. Puis, hochant la tête avec réluctance, il accepta l'accord et s'installa sur la planche de bois suspendue derrière lui, attendant avec patience les questions du pharaon.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais votre première tentative sur ma personne, et qui s'est également soldée par un échec, n'était pas due à un motif personnel cette fois ? »

« Non, j'agissais en accord avec les décrets d'une alliance récemment consommée. »

« Consommée ? » répéta Mahad, perplexe, et Aknadin se contenta de balancer une main dans les airs, renseignant simplement :

« Katimala n'a aucune mœurs. »

Soupirant en détournant les yeux, Atem se re-concentra sur son interrogatoire, continuant sur sa lancée.

« Et que cherche-t-elle donc à faire en s'en prenant si virulemment à moi ? »

« Ce que la Nubie veut depuis des siècles. S'emparer du territoire égyptien et de ses ressources. »

« Évidemment… » souffla-t-il en fermant les paupières, laissant reposer sa tête contre la pierre froide.

« Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? » questionna le porteur de l'œil du millénium en se tournant vers son neveu.

« Que nous venons officiellement d'entrer en guerre… »

 

_À suivre…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir suivie la première partie de cette fiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle est à votre convenance. Rendez-vous pour la prochaine, Guerre (Monstres). La date de publication est toutefois incertaine. Je commencerai à l'écrire certainement après que j'aurais terminé de publier ma fanfic Zoku Touken Ranbu Hanamaru.
> 
> Merci ! A tès vite ! XOXOXO


End file.
